I Was Already Gone
by BeCreative4
Summary: This is the sequel of "Don't Let Me Go". Ten years is how long Ally Dawson and Austin Moon have been separated. Their reunion is completely unexpected, and they don't really know what to say, because of all that has happened these past ten years. Yet, they can't deny their feelings for each other. They never let each other go. What will come out of rushing in to marriage?
1. Ten Years & Too Familiar

**A/N:**_ I'M BAACK. :) Are you guys as excited for the sequel as I am?! Now, this one is in both Ally AND Austin's point-of-view, but the first chapter is only in Ally's point-of-view. AHH I'm so excited! Here it is, the sequel! If you haven't already heard "Already Gone" by Sugarland, go listen to it! :) THANKS!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian and Tenley and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Ally...

Ten years.

It's been ten years.

That's how long it's been since I've seen Austin Moon. And trust me, the past ten years certainley haven't flown by. I'm twenty seven years old now, living in New York City. I successfully graduated from MUNY about six years ago, got myself an apartment, and now I play the piano and sing for a fancy little restaraunt in the big city.

As for Austin? Well, let's just say his dreams came true. He's a big shot, now. He toured the United States and more singing concerts for his fans. Of course, he had gotten a record deal. I saw him everywhere. On my television, in magazines, even on the megatron in Times Square. It's not easy.

As for the rest of our friends... Trish lives in Miami and owns a nail salon, shocking enough. She went to beauty school and got certified. I'm in touch with her a lot, and we even visit each other sometimes. She's even engaged. Dez? I don't know a lot about him. Trish says he lives in the Key West now, and we don't really have any idea what he does with his life, or even whether or not he gets to make Austin's music videos. Ian and Tenley live in California with two kids, a six year old boy named Micah and a two year old girl named Leila. I know this because I'm friends with Tenley on BuddyPage. Ian is also Austin's manager, by the way.

How did Austin and I lose touch? I have no idea. One day, he stopped returning my calls and texts. Stopped completely. I suppose he realized he didn't need me anymore, or found someone else, better than me.

And even after ten years, I haven't let go.

I haven't had a relationship since, even after being on numerous dates trying to get him out of my head. I was twenty seven, and I was still hung up on a high school love, still a virgin, and I even still wear his promise ring.

But I'm over the past, and I'm heading towards the future... Well, that's what I keep telling myself, anyway. I pack up a suitcase to the brim and try to zip it numerous times before succeeding. I'm taking a vacation to spend a week with Trish in Miami. I'm overly excited. I'll also get to see my dad and mom, who got remarried after my mom returned from Africa to help me move in to my college dorm. It shocked me how soon the marriage was, but she had told me that when an old love is rekindled, there's really no holding it back.

I huff and sit down on my suitcase, looking around my tiny one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment. Housing in the heart of New York City is expensive, so I couldn't afford anything emmculate, but it was still a nice little apartment with a gorgeous view of Central Park. It was still lonely here, though, all by myself. That's why I was excited to get back home and see my bestfriend and family for a while. Maybe we could get in touch with Dez and talk to him some, and see if he would come up to Miami for a little while to hang out like old times.

I grabbed my purse and carry-on, and began rolling my enormous suitcase towards my door. I take one last look around my silent apartment before locking the door and stepping out. I walk to the elevator, which is just down the hall, and make the 5-story journey to the ground floor. I greet the doorman, who holds open the door for me as I step out in to the streets of New York City. There was a chill in the air, even in the middle of May.

I wait patiently for a taxi to come, even though if I don't hurry I may miss my plane. When one finally arrives, the driver helps me get my suitcase in to the trunk before I get in the backseat and announce where I'm going.

I pay him when we get to the airport, and I head in to the doors without enthusiasm. I truly hated airports, and it took me forever to finally reach the gate where my plane would be taking off from. People were already lined up, boarding the plane.

I eventually get on to the plane and seated. I'm pleased to see that I have no one sitting next to me, so I'm able to relax some. I hated sitting next to people I didn't know on airplanes. I put in my earphones and listen to some good music, closing my eyes.

Before I know it, I feel the plane decending. I eagerly look out my window to, sure enough, see the city and shoreline of Miami, Florida. I'm bouncing up and down in my seat, wrapping the earphone cords around my iPod and stuffing it in to my purse. I'm ready to hop off the plane before anyone else, nearly sprinting to baggage claim and stepping outside. The Miami heat nearly knocks me down. It's so hot outside!

I pull out my phone and dial Trish's number.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Trish!" I squeak, "I'm here, outside the airport. Where are you?"

"I'm almost there!" She promises, "Sit tight."

I stand there patiently until I finally see the Latino girl pull up to the curb in the same car she owned when we were in highschool. She hops out of the car and runs towards me, and we wrap each other in a hug. It's been about a year since I've seen Trish, because she came up to New York a while back to see me for the first time in a long time. We have always tried to make time for each other, though, even when we went our seperate ways for college. She ended up going to the same college as Dez, Florida State.

We get in her car and she begins driving while we chat eagerly about life. I ask her about her fiance, who's named Trent. Her diamond for the engagement is huge. When I give her a compliment on it, she looks over to my own ring, and her eyes widen. I blush, realizing I forgot to take off my promise ring that Austin gave me. I had never worn it around Trish since Austin stopped talking to me.

"You still wear that thing?" She asks, and I shrug.

She sighs. "Ally, he's been such a dick to you since he became famous... You need to move on."

I frown, knowing she's right. I just can't seem to move on for some reason. I just can't. I'm thankful that she gives me no more critisism.

We arrive to Trish's apartment, which is much nicer than my own, and much larger. I dump my bags in the guest room, and go and join Trish out on her balcony.

When the sun sets, we decide to go down to The Pier for old time's sake. We get dressed up nice and hop in her car, cranking up the music loud and laughing.

The Pier is packed, with people everywhere. We head for the bar at the end to get a margarita, and then we walk to the railing where we look over the side and look across the beach and water. I forgot just how much I missed Miami. The salty air blows through my long, curled hair, and I breathe in the scent. The coast of Florida was my favorite place to be in the entire world.

I take a sip of my beverage and glance around at the people on The Pier around me.

Without warning, my heart skips a beat. My drink catches in my throat. Trish is saying something to me, but I don't even hear her. Because I've seen something. Something unmistakeable, something familiar.

Someone tall, with a fit body... And platinum blonde hair.

"Ally?" I finally hear Trish as the shock begins to wear off. "Ally, are you okay?"

I still can't answer. Because no, I'm not okay. I've just seen him. My music partner, my high school love, the person I promised to never let go.

I just saw Austin Moon.

And now, he was walking away from me, down The Pier, catching the attention of much more people than just myself.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you all liked it! It will get MUCH better next chapter, promise! There will be the explanation as to why Austin stopped contacting Ally.** Review, favorite, and follow!** I'm very sorry how short the first chapter was! Thank you all soo much. :) Lots of love. I expect this story to go far._


	2. Reunions & Reasons Why

**A/N: **_Ohh my gosh, guys! I am SO glad you have all liked it so much :) it means a lot. THANK YOU for giving me my most successful chapter yet! This one is going to be much better. ;) THANK YOU._

* * *

** DISCLAIMER:******_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian and Tenley and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Ally...

"Is... Is that Austin?" Trish stutters.

Finally, Trish had caught on. And, of course, I was still in shock.

"Uh... Um... Yeah." I stutter, pushing my hair behind my ear. "I'll... I'll be right back."

I begin walking away from Trish, in the direction of him... Austin. "Ally," I hear her say, "I don't know if that's such a good idea..." I don't listen, though. I keep walking. Slowly, at first, picking up my pace until I'm sprinting down the wooden pier. I'm closing the distance, until, before I even realize it, he's right if front of me.

I don't even have time to think before the words come out of my mouth.

"Austin... Do you remember me?"

Austin...

I stop in my tracks. That voice... How could I not remember? How could I forget?

I slowly turn around, and there she is before me. Ally Dawson. Still perfect, still beautiful.

I'm in complete shock. "Ally..." I whisper.

It's been years. Years. And yet, here she is before me... In my sight. She's not a dream this time.

My eyes wander to her left hand... Is that her promise ring? It is, it has to be. And there's her purity ring. After all these years, she's still a virgin? Has she really never let me go?

I don't know what to say, or do. Neither does she, I can tell. So, I do the only thing that floats in to my mind. I grab her hand, and begin walking fast down The Pier, past all the people and fans watching me, asking for my autograph. Yes, I love my fans, but Ally is more important.

She's still never said a thing by the time we've reached the end, walked down the stairs and on to the beach. I stop, and look at her once more. Is this really happening?

"Ally..." I murmur, running my thumb across her cheek. She bites her lip, and my heart breaks as her voice cracks with her next words.

"Why? Why did you stop talking to me?"

A single tear slides down her cheek, and the entire truth spills out.

"Ally... This is going to sound crazy. You know my old phone I had? When we were in high school? I dropped it, and broke it. I lost every single one of my contacts. I lost your number, and Trish's, even Dez's. I thought Ian or Tenley would have all your numbers, but they didn't..."

I shake my head, feeling awful as she tries to comprehend everything. It's the truth, though, and nothing but the truth.

"You couldn't have come visited?" She whimpers, and the guilt hits me once more.

"No," I reply, "I got a record deal, and I got so busy... This is the first time off I've had ever since, after all those years. With college and touring, I was so busy all the time. And... I was for sure you must have found someone else."

She lightly pounds a fist against my chest. "No, Austin, no. There's no way I could have. I tried, but I couldn't. I thought you found someone else. I thought you thought you were too good for us."

I rub my hand up and down her back. "No, Ally, of course not..."

I hear her phone begin to ring in her pocket. She backs away from me, wipes her nose on her arm, and answers it.

"Hello?" She says. I can hear the voice of Trish, who I have also not hear from in years, replying. "Yeah, I'm okay... Come to the bottom of The Pier, down on the sand. We're down here... Yes, I said we."

I smile, because she's finally smiling too. All I want is to hold her forever and to never let her go. I see Trish out of the corner of my eye, though, and I know that I would have to wait until later to hold her close once again.

Ally...

Trish just stands there with her hands on her hips, staring at Austin. "So," she says, "finally decided to show your face after a decade?"

He blushes. "Well, I'm sure you've seen my face _somewhere_... I mean, I _am _Austin Moon."

She grins and punches him in the arm. We tell her why Austin hasn't been in contact for the past while, and she shakes her head. "That sounds like something I would do, Austin. What a Trish move."

Trish suggests going out for dinner and she would invite Trent, but Austin says he's been trying to escape the paparazzi all night. That's when Trish says we can all just go to her apartment for dinner instead.

As we walk towards the cars, I wonder how all of this has happened in just a matter of minutes. I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach as he looks over at me and smiles just like he used to at me, and I realize that he had never let go of me, either.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooo?! Whatcha think! :) I told you it would be better.__** Review, favorite,**__**and follow!**__ I love getting reviews, by the way! LOVE IT. Sorry this one was also short, by the way. :/_

Also, go check out my new Auslly story: **Split Second Decisions**. Second chapter will be up later today. :)


	3. Nights & Never Again

**A/N:** _Hope everyone is enjoying the sequel so far! :) Since the past two chapters were super short, I'm making this one longer. I'm also very sorry for how late it is! D: I've been super busy, but the good news is, school is finally out! Yay! Thanks for the support! I can't believe how many followers and favorites I already have! Not to mention all the lovely reviews. :) You lot are the best!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian and Tenley and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

We had gone to Trish's apartment to get something to eat, and she invited Trent over, who seemed like a really cool guy. He obviously liked Trish a lot, too. I was happy for them, that's for sure. And, at the moment, I was feeling really happy for myself. I had also been absolutely sure to exchange cell phone numbers with Ally as soon as I thought about it.

I had my arm around Ally as we sat on Trish's couch, and she was laughing at something Trent had said. I was smiling a genuine smile, for the first time in months. I had finally finished my world tour about a month ago, and because I don't start recording for my new album for a few months, I decided to drop in to Miami to visit my parents and maybe Dez if I could get a hold of him. Ian and his family were going to come with me, but they decided against it.

I couldn't believe I was nearly thirty years old without a wife or even a child. I hated realizing how old I was getting... Twenty eight was pretty old, to me. I still had my good looks, though. I pretty much had to beat the paparazzi off with a stick... Okay, not really, but you know.

I was a musical sensation, every girl's dream... And yet, after all these years, she's the only one I want. Ally. That tatoo on my front has been reminding me all this time. No, I haven't had a relationship with another girl since then, and I've only had sex with one... I was drunk, and it was a party... Long story, but I highly regret it. I don't even remember her name.

It was getting late when I finally said "Well guys, I better hit the road and get to my parent's house..."

Ally gave me a sad look and poked out her lip. "Don't leave..." She whimpered, "I haven't seen you in ten years, and you're gonna leave so soon?"

I frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I need to go, Ally. It's almost one in the morning. I'm sure you guys are getting tired."

"Yeah," Trent sighed, hopping up. "I better get going, babe."

Trish frowned at him. "Just stay the night. It's not a big deal."

Trent looked thoughtful before nodding."Okay, sure." He sat back down next to Trish. Trish giggled before looking back at me. "Austin, you can stay the night too, if you want. It doesn't matter either way to me." I shrugged. "I would love to, but where would I sleep? And, I don't have any clothes."

Ally tugged at my sleeve. "You'll be fine. Please? You can sleep with me. It's not a big deal, we've slept in the same bed before."

With any other girl, I would have said no. I couldn't with Ally, though... She was Ally. The only girl I had ever truly loved. And after being separated all this time, there was absolutely no way I was going anywhere. Not tonight. If I could help it, I would be by Ally's side for the rest of my life. I didn't want to leave. Not ever. The only way I could do that, though... Would be to marry her. And we've just met back up again tonight. Is it odd for me to be having these thoughts so soon? I shake off the thought. If I married Ally, all my fans would be devastated. We would have to keep our marriage a secret, or out of the public... If I was married, how would my fans dream about marrying me? As crazy and creepy as it sounds, it's true.

I smile and Ally and sigh. "Well, I guess I can stay."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my torso. "Thank you, Austin."

Trish smiles at us as I trace circles on Ally's back. "You know, I'm really surprised by you, Austin. You're one of the most famous people in today's society. You've won numerous awards for your music. You're a heartthrob. And yet... You never stopped loving her. That's impressive, and I'm so glad you two have met up again..."

I smile at her. "Thanks, Trish. That means a lot. It's really a coincedence, isn't it? That we both happened to be in Miami at the same time?"

That's when I realized... I never did ask Ally where she was living these days. I look down at her. "Ally, you do still live in New York, right?"

She nods. "Yeah, I play at a restaraunt for money and whatnot. I have an apartment in Manhatten."

I grin. "That's really cool." I had always loved New York, since the very first time I had been there. Even though I had indeed been there many, many more times since for concerts. It was beautiful there.

Trish and Trent go to sleep a few minutes, leaving Ally to show me our bedroom. It was very nice, with an attached bathroom and a king sized bed.

"Wow," I murmur, "this is just a guest bedroom?"

Ally nods. "Yep. And there's another one just like this, except it doesn't have a bathroom. Trish makes some pretty good money since she owns her own business. She's actually a very hard worker these days."

I was impressed. Back in the high school days, Trish could only keep a job for three days, tops. She was incredibly lazy with everything she did. I was glad to hear that she was finally being productive and successful. My own home in Los Angeles was very large, with five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It included a movie room, a mini arcade, and a trophy room where I kept my awards, plus the other obvious rooms that I would have such as a kitchen and dining room. I made a lot of money, not going to lie. I guess that's expected, though. I'm a 'musical sensation'. And yet, I owed it all to Ally.

Ally dug round in her large suitcase until she found a large tee shirt and some athletic shorts. I watch her change clothes from the bed. I'm glad to see that she's still comfortable around me. Wow, I missed this girl.

I took off my own jeans and shirt, leaving me in only boxers to sleep in. I reached over and turned off the lamp as Ally climbed in to bed and under the covers, nuzzling up to me. I pulled her close to my body, inhaling her scent. Wow, I could get used to this.

Ally...

I could feel Austin's rock hard abs against my back, and I honestly didn't imagine a reunion being this amazing.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me, Ally." He whispers in my ear. I giggle in the dark. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you're the one who helped me ultimatley pursue my career. I owe pretty much everything I have to you. I'm so sorry for not coming to see you, or trying harder to get in touch, or anything for that matter. I'm so sorry. I do still love you, though... I have since the day I left you. I've loved you since the day I met you. You mean the world to me, Ally. The traveling and singing and everthing doesn't even compare to you. Fame is nothing compared to you."

I smile in the darkness. I had never thought of anything that way. Suffering through my years of sadness, I had convinced myself that Austin had forgotten about me... That he had intentionally stopped contacting me. I never even thought of the opposite. Now, I felt bad for it. He had felt the same as I had all these years, and I hadn't had faith in him.

"I never want to lose you again." He sighs against my neck, and I lightly nod. "I don't want to lose you either." I reply.

"Move to California with me." He murmurs, and I tense up as he continues. "You could live the dream with me. You could tour with me. We would never be apart again, I would make sure of that."

As lovely as it sounded, a part of me told me not to do it... What about my job? My home, in New York City? Should I just drop everything and run, throw it all away? And at the same time, I felt like it would all be worth it... To be by his side for the rest of my life, no matter where I was. I wouldn't need to worry about making a living anymore, Austin made plenty of money... Millions of dollars a year. I still loved New York, though. It felt so right in the city. Would it be right to give California a chance?

"We're not even married, Austin." I tell him. What would be the point of us living together if we weren't married? He knows my morals.

He sighs and pulls me closer to him, saying no more. "I would love to marry you Ally, but..." He trails off, and my curiosity gets the better of me. "But what?" I ask.

"It's just that... Well, first of all, we've just met up again today. What are we? Are we in a relationship? We weren't when we seperated, remember? Leah split us up."

I nod. "Of course I remember, Austin. We were still together, though, just not boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyways, I understand... But, considering that we still love each other after a decade of seperation, I think we would be just fine. What else bothers you about it?"

He shrugs. "Well, my fans, you know... They wouldn't exactly like me being married."

I scoff. "That's what this is about? Your fans? Austin, every girl in the nation- the world- is still going to love you, despite whether or not you're married. You're gorgeous, and you have an amazing voice." I can't help but get butterflies at the possibility of being married to Austin Moon. Of all the millions of girls who would want to spend their life with him, he somehow chose me... Then again, we have history.

"You're right. We'll see. I'm going to be in Miami for another week, so we still have time together. I only got here last night, just like you. I haven't even been home yet. Don't worry, Ally... We'll have time to talk about these things later."

I decided that he was right, worrying would be pointless. So, I close my eyes and fall asleep to the sound of our breathing.

When I wake up in the morning, Austin is nowhere to be found. I sit up in bed and look around. I find that his pants and shirt are no longer on the floor, and he's not in the bathroom, either. He must have left before I even woke up.

I check the time, it's almost eight in the morning. I stretch before getting out of bed and going to find Trish and Trent, who are in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, Ally." Trish greets me with a friendly smile.

"Hey," I answer, "is Austin gone?"

"Yeah," She says with a nod, "he left just a few minutes ago to go see his parents, because his mom called. He told me that he would catch up with us later. He also said he would try finding a way to get a hold of Dez."

I nod, taking a seat at her kitchen table. "I need to go see my own parents today. I haven't seen them face to face in quite a while."

After eating a quick bowl of cereal, I head to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going over to my old home.

Austin...

"Mom? Dad?" I call as I walk through the front door, trying to escape the paparazzi that had found my car and followed me to my home. "I'm here."

My mom runs around the corner and hugs me. She was beginning to age, with her blonde hair turning gray. "Sweetie!" She squeals, "Oh, I'm so glad you're home! I haven't seen you in ages! Well, of course, except on TMZ and whatnot! Oh, how are you? Come, sit sit! Let's catch up!"

She pulls me to the couch to sit with her as I grin. Mom was always a character. Dad walks around the corner right about then. Age hasn't done him much better than my mother. "Welcome home, son." He greets me with a smile.

We catch up on what all has happened over the long while that I've been home. They would occasionally drop in to a concert or something like that, but I would never really get the chance to have long conversations with them like this. It was nice.

"So," my mom says, "you know, Austin, you're getting pretty... Well, not old, but, you know... Don't you think it's about time to find yourself a good girlfriend? I do want grandchildren out of you, too, you know."

I chuckle. "I know, Mom... And, I've got good news. Ally and I have reunited."

Her eyes get wide. "What? Really? Oh, that's wonderful! I always did love Ally. Tell us how."

I tell them the story of how I had coincedentally found her on The Pier... Or, rather, how she found me. It must have been fate.

Later on in the day, after we eat dinner together and chat some more, I ask mom if we happen to have Dez's parents' number stashed away anywhere.

"Well, in the phone book, of course." She says. "Why?"

I explain to her my situation and she offers to call over to their house and see if one of them has Dez's number. It didn't take long before Mom was scribbling numbers on a stray piece of paper. She handed it to me, and there it was: my way to contact my long lost bestfriend.

I make my way up to my room, which is still empty after all these years. I sit right in the middle of the floor before I begin to dial the number, press call... And it's ringing.

After about the third ring, a familiar voice is heard.

"Hello?" It says.

I exhale happily. "Dez. Hey, buddy."

* * *

**A/N:** _So I know it isn't THAT long. But, it is longer than the others. :) Thanks for the patience! **Review, favorite, and follow! **Tell your friends about the story, share it on Tumblr, Twitter, anything! Thanks! :D_


	4. Writer's Announcement 1

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**So, yes. I am completely aware it's been longer than usual since I've updated. And, I do have a reason. I'm not going to pour out all my problems to you, but let's just say I've been dealing with some friend issues. And, also, I'm very busy... As usual.**

**Please just understand I am trying very hard! I will try my best to update as fast as I can, but right now, I'm losing some people who are close to me and also packing for vacations and I'm just sooo busy.**

**Thank you for your patience, loves!**


	5. Old Friends & Odd Things

**A/N: **_I'm baaaaack! I'm very sorry for the wait. :( Hope you like it! I'm also sorry that it is short!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I_ do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian and Tenley and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

"Who is this?" Dez asks from over the phone. I realize I probably should have given him some explanation as to who I was before I called him "buddy" like I had in high school, all those years ago.

"Austin," I say, "it's Austin."

Silence. Dez says nothing in reply. After about ten seconds I decide to speak again. "Hello?" I say.

"Moon?" Dez finally asks, "Austin Moon?"

"Yeah." I breathe, thankful to hear his voice once more.

"So, after all this time, you have the nerve to call me and even to call me 'buddy'?" Dez replies. I'm beyond shocked by his words.

"Dez," I sigh, "I can explain."

He scoffs over the line. "Well then give me an explanation. I'd love to hear it."

I bit my lip, not sure where to start. "I lost all my phone numbers. When I moved to California, ten years ago. Ian and Tenley had lost the numbers, too. I got so busy. I finally was able to get a chance to come back to Miami... I'm here now. And then... I ran in to Ally. And she still loves me. And i still love her. And I talked to Trish and her fiancé. And now I just really miss you. I was just wondering how you were doing these days."

Another silence, but this time Dez spoke before I had time to. "Well, if you must know, I'm married and I have a daughter."

I was shocked, once more. It felt so odd to know that, especially since Dez and I were the same age. I guess the average person our age would also be like Dez, though.

"That's great. Time flies, doesn't it? Where are you living?"

"Key West." Dez says.

"Well, maybe we could meet up sometime? I'd love to meet your family. It's only about a three and a half hour drive."

Dez sighs. "I guess that could be arranged. I'm off of work in two days. I guess we could come up to Miami then. Or, you and Ally and maybe Trish and whoever her fiancé is could come down here."

"We can come down there, Dez." I decide. "Since I've made you wait so long to hear from me, it's the least I could do. Besides, I haven't been to Key West in a while."

"Well, alright. Let me give you my email address so I can give you some directions to my home."

After doing that and hanging up, I took a moment to realize how much Dez had matured. It was almost sad. I shake the thought off. I had to go and tell Ally and Trish the news.

Ally...

"Dad? Mom?" I call as I step through the front door of my old home. Nothing has changed around here. The furniture is in the same place, the walls are the same shade of red, and it still smells like a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla candles.

"Hey, Ally!" Dad says, startling me as he walks out of the kitchen and wraps me in a hug. Mom walks out behind him, wiping her hands on a yellow apron. I smile at her.

It's beyond odd, even after a few years, to realize that mom was living here once more, and that her and my father were married again. It didn't bother me at all, it was just hard to get used to.

We catch up and have dinner together. While I'm helping my mother clean the dishes and my father is finally out of the room is when I decide to tell her about Austin.

"Mom," I sigh, "Austin and I are together again."

She nearly drops the freshly cleaned plate she is drying with a dishrag. "What?" She gasps.

I nod, turning off the faucet water. "I ran in to him on The Pier the other night. And he still loves me just as much as I love him. Fame hasn't changed his feelings for me."

Mom places her hand on her chest. "Oh, Ally." She sighs. "That's so romantic. Why hasn't he contacted you for the past decade, though?"

"He lost my number." I explain with a shrug. "It's not a big deal. Anyways, we're working things out. I just didn't want to tell Dad yet, because I know he's still kind of angry at Austin for leaving me. So, I want to make sure everything works out before he finds out."

Mom nods. "The secret's safe with me."

I smile and hug her. Right about that time my cell phone begins ringing in my pocket. I check the name. "Speak of the devil." I murmur, answering the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Ally. Hey, guess who I just got off the phone with?" Austin answers.

Mom dismisses me from my chores. I smile at her and make my way towards my room.

"Who?" I ask him.

"Dez. Anyway, in a couple of days, you, me, Trish, and maybe Trent are gonna go to Key West to visit him."

"Oh, that's awesome!" I reply, plopping down on my bed.

"Yeah! And you would never guess, but Dez is married and he has a daughter! Isn't that crazy?"

I felt my eyes get big. "That really is crazy. Well, I'm sure we'll have a great time when we go to see him. I'm staying at my parents' house tonight, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That'll be fine. Can't wait to see you, Ally."

I smile. "Ditto."

Once I hung up the phone, I checked the clock to find that it was getting late. I had ended up getting to my parents' house later than expected, so it was already dark outside by now.

I slipped on some comfy clothes out of one of my drawers before walking down the stairs to find Mom and Dad watching a movie. I join them on the couch, and we share a bowl of popcorn as we enjoy some family time.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed it! Please __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ I looove reading all your reviews. :) You lot make me so happy! I'll try to update the next chapter pretty soon!_


	6. Trips & Talks

**A/N:**_ So, first order of business... :) I'm very sorry if you are bored with the story so far. However, I am only a few chapters in... And a truly good story takes time... So please go easy on me. Just like in Don't Let Me Go, it's gonna take a while to get all the drama started. Anyways, please just keep reading! It will get better. This is gonna be a really good and long chapter to make up for all of the other boring ones._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, and Chrissy and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

"Is this seriously happening right now?" Trish screeched as we all walked up the stairs in to my private jet. "Yes, Trish." I chuckle. "Calm down."

Trish and Ally were beyond excited about getting to ride in my private plane. I guess they didn't realize that I had one now... It was one of the first things I got when I began getting a lot of money for my career. I honestly hadn't thought about flying down to Key West instead of driving until just yesterday.

As we sat down in the comfortable seats, Trish and Ally were still bouncing with excitement. I was pretty glad that Trent didn't come with us. He had to work. I was just really excited about seeing Dez and getting to have a face to face conversation with him... And basically just all of us being reunited, even if it wasn't for long.

Once we got takeoff, I stood up and made my way towards the mini refrigerator. "Would you guys like a soda? Or a water?" I asked, pulling myself out a cola. "I would offer you some snacks, but it's gonna be a pretty short flight."

"I wouldn't mind a bottle of water." Ally says with a smile. "Me too, if you don't mind." Trish adds.

I grab two bottled waters and close the refrigerator. I hand on to Trish, and then hand the other one to Ally as I take a seat next to her. She smiles at me and I put my arm around her.

Within no time, I feel the plane beginning to descend. I look out the tiny widow to see the beautiful Florida land below me. I began to realize that I would be seeing my best friend very soon, now. I smiled inwardly.

Once the plane had landed at a tiny Key West airport, the doors opened and we walked down the steps in to the humid air. We hadn't brought any bags, because we would be going back to Miami late tonight.

"I'll call a taxi." Trish offers, but she gives me a look after pulling out her cell phone. "Unless you've arranged for a personal limo to pick us up."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Nope. You'll have to settle for a taxi."

She scoffs and begins dialing a number. She walks out of earshot of Ally and I while she's on the phone.

"So, can you believe this is happening?" I say to Ally excitedly. She chuckles and shakes her head. "I really can't. I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see Dez again."

I nodded, quietly agreeing with her. I was honestly really worried how the reunion would go over, too.

"Okay," Trish said, returning to us. "That cab is on the way."

Ally...

I sat next to Austin in the back of the taxi, and Trish sat next to me. We were on our way to Dez's house. Austin had to give the cab driver an autograph on a napkin when the driver had realized who he was. The driver had gotten out and shook Austin's hand and opened the door for him and everything. I have to admit, it's odd seeing Austin getting so much attention.

The taxi driver had Dez's home address punched in on his GPS system. According to the screen, we were about three miles away from the house.

"So," Austin says to the driver, "you wouldn't happen to know Dez Fisher, would you? That's who's house we're going to."

"Oh, yes, I know Mr. Fisher." Says the driver, much to my surprise.

"You do?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes. He owns a large tee shirt business. They're pretty silly shirts, but he is pretty locally famous around here. He's a great guy."

Austin and I exchange glances. Tee shirts, silly tee shirts. Certainly sounds like Dez.

"Is he a pretty silly guy still?" Trish asks.

The driver shrugs. "I suppose so. I mean, I've never had a face to face conversation with him. He never wears the clothes he sells or anything like that, though."

Sounded to me like Dez had changed a lot. Even if he did sell silly tee shirts, he would have to have gained a lot of maturity to keep a business going, have a family, and not even wear the clothes he sold.

I was shocked when we pulled in to the driveway of an exceptionally large house. It was very well put together, color coordinated, and i could even see a swimming pool around the corner.

"Here we are." Says the driver as he gets out of the taxi and opens Austin's door for him. Austin gets out and pays him. The driver said goodbye to all of us before getting back in his cab and driving out of sight.

We began to walk towards the front door. Once there, the three of us exchanged glances before Trish finally rang the door bell. It was about five seconds before Dez opened the door.

I was shocked. He had slicked back hair, and he was wearing a plain polo with khaki shorts. He had his hands in his pockets. I think he realized we were all speechless, so he spoke first.

"Hey, guys. Long time, no see? Come in."

We stepped in to the house, and I took in my surroundings. It was just as huge as it looked from the outside, and just as clean and organized, too.

"My wife and daughter will be home in about ten minutes. Until then, come and sit in the living room. We'll catch up."

Austin...

I think I was as shocked as everyone by Dez's new life. Once we got settled, Dez smiled at us, studying us.

"So, do you want to start, or do you want me to?" Dez asked.

"You should definitely start." Trish decides, and Ally and I nod in agreement.

"Well," he sighs, leaning back on his large leather couch, "after I graduated college, I came down here. Once I got here, some people were interested in my apparel... I began designing tee shirts and I began selling them, and before I knew it, it turned in to a wealthy business. I met my wife, Chrissy, and we got married and had my daughter Addie, who is three. And basically I've just been living from there."

We all nod. Dez sure had changed a lot.

"Now, Austin..." Dez said, "I'm pretty interested in how you've been doing. Seems pretty good to me."

Austin shrugs. "I just got really lucky and found a really good record deal. Like you said, I've just been living from there."

Dez nods. "Ally?" He asks, signaling that it was my turn.

"Well I'm living in New York City and I sort of have a tiny music career." I shrug.

Trish was the last one to speak. "I have a nail salon and I'm engaged and whatnot. Nothing too exciting."

Dez grinned at us. "You know, I really am glad to see you guys, and to know you all were thinking of me."

Right about that time we hear the front door open and close. "Dezmond? Are your friends here?" I hear a female voice call.

Trish shoots Dez a look. "Does she seriously call you Dezmond? Wow."

Dez motions for her to hush. "Yeah, Chrissy. We're in the living room."

A pretty, short, blonde haired, blue eyed female walks in the room, carrying a Coach purse. She's wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. "Hello!" She says to us with a smile, "If you'll excuse me while I go and put on some more comfortable clothes, I'll join you afterwards. Watch Addie for me, Dezmond."

With that, she walks out the room, and I later hear her walking up some stairs.

"Addie!" Dez calls over his shoulder in to another room, "Come in here!"

A little girl appeared in the doorway, sucking her thumb. She resembled her mom so much it was almost scary, but she had her father's ginger hair.

"Oh, my gosh!" I gasp. "She's adorable."

Dez grins as Addie comes and sits on his lap. "She's a great kid." He says. Addie's blue eyes flicker back and fourth between Austin, Trish, and I. She was awful quiet for a three year old, which was surprising since Dez was her father.

"So, how long do you all plan on staying?" Dez asks.

Austin shrugs. "We're gonna be heading back tonight sometime."

"Really?" Dez says, his eyes a bit big. "It's an exceptionally long drive."

Trish rolls her eyes. "Oh, but Dez, Austin is rich and has a private jet, didn't you know?"

Dez scoffs. "Oh, excuse me, of course Mr. Moon would have a private jet! I should have known."

Addie giggles at her father's tone, and Dez bounces her on his knee, making her laugh even louder. Chrissy comes through the door at that time, coming to sit next to Dez.

As we get to talk to Chrissy some more, we realize she's a pretty classy girl... Certainly not the kind of girl that I would have ever, in a million years, thought that Dez would end up with. I take Ally's hand in mine, suddenly realizing again, that Ally was mine again. I honestly hoped I never had to let her go ever again. If Dez is married before any of us, that's saying something. Even Trish is engaged. I think it's about time I put a ring on to Ally's finger.

Ally...

Austin has been really sweet to me ever since he saw Dez and his family together. Now we had just finished dinner, and it was beginning to get pretty late. We're saying our goodbye's in Dez's driveway.

"We'll definitely have to come visit sometime when everyone is in Miami! Miami is such a lovely place." Says Chrissy as she hugs me.

"You guys should come to my wedding!" Says Trish, "I don't have a flower girl yet. Maybe Addie could do me the honor?"

Chrissy smiles widely. "That would be lovely!"

Dez and Austin are having a conversation off to the side, and I'm curious about what they're saying, but I know I can't eavesdrop on them. It almost looks like Dez is trying to give Austin some advice?

I hug Addie bye when I see a taxi pulling in to Dez's driveway.

"Austin!" I call, "Come on, the taxi's here."

Austin gives Dez a bro hug before coming to join Trish and I and taking my hand.

We all wave goodbye one more before climbing in to the taxi and taking the short ride back to the airport and boarding Austin's private jet.

It's night now, so when we board, the plane is illuminated by a series of multicolored lights, it's so pretty.

I fall asleep as I lay against Austin on the plane.

Austin...

I have to carry Ally off the plane bridal style once we return to Miami because she's in deep sleep.

"Are you coming back to my apartment tonight?" Trish asks me.

I shrug, placing Ally in to the back of Trish's car. "Might as well. I've been at my parent's the past two nights, and so has she. If you don't mind, we'll come."

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all. Get in the car."

I would have to ride with her either way, because she drove all three of us here. I climb in to the back seat next to Ally, and pull her head on to my lap to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful.

I had talked to Dez about how to ask Ally to marry me. Apparently Dez had taken Chrissy out on a sunset cruise to propose to her. He told me to just take her to a place that was close to her heart.

I already had the perfect place in mind.

Dez was concerned that I'm going to be asking her too soon, but I'm not concerned at all about it. First of all, we're obviously in love. Second of all, I'm not worried about my fans anymore. Ally is much more important than them.

It occurs to me that I still haven't told Ian that I've seen Ally again, so I make a mental note to call him tomorrow. Of course, by the time I get the chance to call him, I probably will have already bought Ally's ring. I'll have to propose to her soon, before I have to go back to California. Hopefully, though, she'll come back to California with me.

I don't have a single doubt in my mind that Ally will be my fiancé very, very soon.

Once to Trish's home, I put Ally in to the bed. I don't really think she would appreciate me changing her clothes for her, so I decide not to. I just take off my own clothes, leaving me in only my boxers before I climb in to bed with her. I'm pretty surprised she hasn't woken up after all this time. I hear her snoring lightly, and I grin to myself before wrapping my arms around her and falling to sleep beside her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Soo?! What did you guys think? :) __Remember to **review favorite, and follow! **I know this chapter isn't too long, but please do forgive me! I'm on vacation and I'm also having writer's block. :( Also, if you feel like the reunion was too short, no worries! Dez and his family will be making a reappearance soon. :)_

_Tell me in a review where you think Austin will propose to Ally?_

_Also tell me, how do you think the next few chapters will end up?_

_Thank you. :)_


	7. Rings & Restaurants

**A/N**: _Hello my lovelies. :D Thanks for all the reviews on last chapter! I loved reading through all of your ideas, but I had my mind made up from the start on where he was going to propose. :) I'm not going to tell you when he is going to, though! Sorry. ;) Also, I'm really sorry for the wait! This summer is turning out to be busier than I expected, but I'm doing my best. Enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, and Chrissy and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland. I also do not own the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, nor am I associated with Justin Timberlake._

* * *

Ally...

I wake up still in my clothes from yesterday. I look at the clock from where I lay in bed, and see that it's almost ten. I can hear Austin breathing beside me, and I'm glad to see that he's still here. My heart sinks when I realize that we only have three full days together before he goes back to California and I go back to New York.

"Goodmorning, beautiful." I hear a sleepy voice beside me say. I roll over to look at him, with his bed head and closed eyes.

"Well," I say, "goodmorning, Mister Moon. "

He opens his eyes slowly and then chuckles when he sees me. "How did you sleep in your clothes?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "I guess I didn't really have a choice, did I? I was so tired, anyway. I didn't even notice until I woke up this morning. And I was surprised that you're still here and not gone like you were last time."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Hey, now. I had to go last time. My parents were waiting on me. If I could have stayed here, I would have."

I giggle, planting a kiss on his nose. "I was just kidding, Austin."

We get out of bed and change clothes before going to find Trish in the kitchen. I'm not surprised that the radio is playing none other than Austin Moon's new single. Trish glances up from the magazine she's reading.

"Goodmorning," She says, "it feels like Austin's been awake for a while, though, because it seems like every single station I turn to is playing Austin's new song. Gosh, Austin, why do you have to be so popular."

He laughs. "Give me a break. It took me a lot of work to get the song to sound just right." Before we can even respond, Austin dramatically begins singing along with his own voice on the radio.

"_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now,_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me._

_The vacancy that sat in my heart,_

_Is a space that now you hold._

_Show me how to fight for now,_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out,_

_You were right here all along._"

I smile and shake my head and Trish rolls her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, Austin." She says before looking back down at her magazine.

"I really like this song, Austin." I say to him. "It's so powerful, and just so... Good, I don't know. What's it called, again?"

"Mirrors is the title." He blushes. "I always thought of you when I sang this song."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?" I ask, pretty surprised.

He nodded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. I guess I really shouldn't be that surprised. I seemed to be Austin's other half, after all. I smile, realizing once more just how lucky I am.

Austin...

I needed to find a way to be able to go out by myself, because I needed to be able to go to the jewelry store without Ally. I realized that just about the only way I would be able to do that would be to tell Trish where I was going and tell her to distract Ally for a while.

Trish was back in her bedroom, now, painting her nails. Ally and I were sitting on the couch watching television.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I tell her.

She nods in reply. I hop up from my spot on the couch and head down the hallway. I walk past the bathroom and head quietly towards Trish's room. I poke my head in and see her sitting on her bed, covering her fingernails with a pink polish. I knock on the doorframe.

She looks up at me with a confused look. "What's up?" She asks.

I wring my hands, not really sure how to start. "Well... I need you to maybe take Ally out for lunch or something to distract her for a while."

She looks even more confused than she was, and maybe even a bit suspicious. "Why?" She asks through narrowed eyes.

I take a deep breath, knowing that I'm just going to have to tell her.

"I'm going out to buy her a ring. An engagement ring."

Her eyes get huge, and I can see she's just about to yell with excitement, but I put a finger over my mouth to signal for her to be quiet.

"Can you do that for me?" I ask, and she nods violently.

"Of course!" She silently squeals. "Oh my gosh! Austin, I'm so excited! This is so exciting!"

I grin. "Okay, well, I better get on back in there. Thank you so much, Trish. In about an hour or so just go in there and demand you two go out to lunch. You haven't really gotten a whole lot of time to catch up over the past four days, anyway, so this will work out perfectly. Thanks so much, Trish."

She smiles and nods at me before I leave to go and find Ally still contently watching some show about cats. I take my spot beside her once again, and drape my arm over her shoulder. I can't believe that I'm really going to be buying an engagement ring today. I look over at my beautiful Ally, and I know that I'm making the right decision. I just pray that she'll decide to come back to California with me.

* * *

Trish came waltzing into the room we were in just as Ally's show ended. Perfect time.

"Come on, Ally!" She said cheerfully, "We're gonna have a girl's afternoon and go out for lunch."

Ally looked pretty surprised, and she glanced at me before shrugging. "Okay, sure. Sounds fun. Just let me get my purse."

Trish nodded and left the room. Ally sighed. "Are you okay with me going for a while?" She asks, and I nod without hesitation. "Yes, of course! Go on."

She smiles, and wraps her arms around me. I smile, returning her sweet hug. She gets up and leaves the room. About five minutes later, I hear the door close as they exit the apartment. I give them about five more minutes to get gone before I grab my own keys and also leave.

Once I arrive at the jewelry store, I find that I'm the only customer at the moment. The clerk's eyes widen when he sees me. "You're Austin Moon!" He gasps.

I smile, walking up to the counter. "Yes, yes I am. I'm here to get an engagement ring. I'm going to ask you to please not tell anyone about this, sir. I don't want my girlfriend finding out about this through the media before I even propose to her."

The clerk nods quickly. "Of course, of course! The secret's safe with me. Now, what kind of diamond cut are you looking for?"

I raise my eyebrow at him, because I'm honestly not all that familiar with diamond cuts.

"Or," He says, "I could just let you look through the engagement ring selection."

I nod as we walks to a glass case of many rings. I instantly looked towards the ones with a silver band, because gold wasn't really in style anymore. My eyes wandered through all the diamonds, some big and some small. I land on a ring with a silver band and a very pretty diamond, that is a pretty good size.

"How many carats is that? And what cut?" I ask the clerk, pointing at the one that I was looking at through the glass. He reaches under the casing and pulls it out to display it to me.

"2.5 carats, princess cut." He answers me.

I grin, because it's the perfect ring. I could already picture it on Ally's left hand.

"That's the one." I tell the clerk.

Ally...

"So, Trish, when is your wedding? You still haven't told me."

We were waiting for our food to come at Mini's at the Miami Mall, just for old time's sake.

She shrugs. "We're thinking September." She tells me.

"September? Really? That's still four months away." I say, raising my eyebrows and taking a sip of my sweet tea.

She smiles lightly. "Yeah, but Trent wanted an Autumn wedding. And I'm okay with waiting for a while."

Our food arrives, and we continue to chat while we eat. I pay for the food, since Trish has been letting Austin and I stay at her appartment. We get back to the apartment shortly after, since the restaraunt wasn't far from the residence. Once we walked in, I heard Austin walking around in the room that we were staying in, so I went in there. Once I got there, he was laying on the bed, casually. That was fast...

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask him, crawling over and laying beside him. He looked over at me with a smile. "Oh, nothing. Hey, I was thinking, and why don't you and I go to the beach tomorrow? The private beach, not the public one."

I grinned just thinking about it."Yeah, sure. Just you and I, or Trish and Trent too?"

He shook his head quickly. "Just you and I. I haven't had much alone time with you, so I figured that would be a great place. Hopefully nothing has changed around there."

I rest my head on his shoulder. "I doubt it has. It was pretty hidden."

He nods, and then his eyes flutter shut.

"Going to sleep already?" I ask him, my eyebrows raised. "It's only about six."

He opens his eyes again and looks over at me. "Nah," he says, "I'm just tired." He sits up, pulling me with him. "How was your afternoon with Trish?"

"It was good." I say with a smile. "What did you do while I was gone?"

He runs a hand through his hair as he says. "Just hung around here for a little while, you know."

I raise an eyebrow at him, because I get the idea that he's lying. I dismiss the thought, though, because where could Austin possibly have gone? The paparazzi would probably be all over him if he even stepped foot outside of the apartment. Then again, they probably don't even know where he's staying. I bet they're all camped out at his parents' house.

He stretches and gets out of bed. "Come on," He says, "we'll go for a walk or something."

I smile and say, "Okay." He takes my hand, announces to Trish that we're going to Central Park for a walk, and we walk out the door. We have a good time there, just sitting in the grass and talking about our lives like we normally do. I realize that I'm not really sure how I'm going to cope when he leaves me, all too soon. I wish more than anything that I could go with him. I just don't know if that would be an option, though.

* * *

**A/N:** _What did you think? :) I thought it was a pretty decent chapter, even if it wasn't very long. Thanks for reading! **Review, favorite, and follow!**_

_What do you think Austin will say to Ally when he proposes?_

_Do you think Ally will say "yes"?_

_Do you think Ally will go with Austin to California?_


	8. Proposal & Picture Perfect

**A/N:**_ Hello! :) I can't believe we're already to chapter seven. I'm thinking that this story is only going to be about twenty five chapters, because it's going to move a lot faster than Don't Let Me Go. It's about to get a whole lot more exciting, though! :) Sorry if the lyrics aren't perfect, I typed them instead of copying and pasting. I really loved writing this chapter! The whole thing is in Austin's POV, which I apologize for, but I think it worked out well. :) Enjoyyy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, and Chrissy and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland. I also don't own "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes, nor am I associated with Hunter Hayes._

* * *

Austin...

I wake up knowing that today is the day.

I only have two more days left in Miami, so this is the day that I'm going to propose to Ally.

She's still sleeping like an angel beside me, and I'm awake earlier than I normally am, thanks to my nerves. It was only about seven in the morning, so I still had a lot of time until I was going to do it. I was going to do it at sunset, on the beach. I know that it was cliche, but I figured it would be pretty special. Even if it wasn't the first place I ever met her, it was the first place I got to know her. And we had some pretty special memories there, too.

I quietly get out of bed to go to the restroom, and when I return I find that Ally is awake. "Goodmorning," She says to me, "you're up early." I just smile, finding a clean shirt in my clothes and slipping it on over my head. I slip in to a pair of jeans next.

Trish has gone to work, because she's taken the past few days off and she thinks it's about time she got back, no matter how much she was dreading it. Ally seats herself at the table in the kitchen while I pull a box of cereal out of a cabinet for us.

"So, when are we going to the beach?" She asks, staring out the window at the shining sun.

"Later," I promise, "I was thinking sunset."

"Ooh," She says, raising an eyebrow, "how romantic."

I wink at her as I place a bowl of cereal in front of her. We eat in comfortable silence, and I plan out in my head exactly what I'm going to say to her tonights and how the whole proposal would go down. I was definitely nervous, but also really excited. I was honestly beginning to think that if she didn't move to California with me, I would be heartbroken, because even if we were engaged I would be seperated from her again, for God only knows how long.

After eating, Ally suggests that we go over to Sonic Boom to see her dad. And that's when it occurs to me that I haven't even asked for her dad's blessing. I mentally facepalm myself, and agree that we should go. Hopefully Mr. Dawson and I could have a word together alone without Ally getting suspicious.

Ally changes in to some denim shorts and a peach tantop, and I grab some sunglasses and a snapback for disguise before we leave to go. I figure that in a music store is one of the most likely places for fan to recognize me and freak out, and I honestly didn't have time to sign autographs today. When we arrive, we see that the store is packed with customers. Mr. Dawson is sitting behind the counter, quickly checking out customer's instruments, and he looked beyond relieved to see Ally walk through the door. He doesn't even recognize me.

"Ally!" He says, "Will you take over the cash register for me for just a few minutes? I need to go upstairs and grab some more guitar picks for the customers out of the supply closet." Ally doesn't even have time to reply before her dad is heading for the staircase. She sighs, taking his place.

"Um," I say, seeing my opportunity, "I'm going to go see if he needs any help."

Ally nods. "Okay. Just remember that he doesn't exactly know that we're together again."

Oh, great. Another problem. Ally hadn't told Mr. Dawson about us? Great, just great. And yet, this may be the only opportunity I get to talk to him. So I guess he was going to find out now.

I follow Mr. Dawson up the stairs. I accidentally startle him when I close the door behind us. He stares at me for a moment before saying, "Sir, this room is for staff only."

I sigh, removing my sunglasses. His eyes get wide, and he studies me. "Austin?" He says in shock. "What are you doing here? In Miami?"

I stuff my hands in my pocket, not really sure how to start. "Well," I say, "I guess I should start by saying that I was on break from my career for a month since I finished my album, so I decided to come back to Miami for a week... And the first night I was here, I ran in to Ally. And... We're together again."

Mr. Dawson crosses his arms across his chest. "Famous Austin Moon, who stopped contacting my daughter out of the blue, has suddenly decided to love her again?" He said accusingly.

I shake my head. "You don't get it, Mr. Dawson. I never stopped having feelings for her. I lost her phone number. I would have contacted her if I could, trust me. When I saw her... My heart just stopped. I was so happy, Mr. Dawson. And I'm happier than I have been in years. I missed her so much." I have to admit, it felt kind of weird to pour out my feelings for Ally to her father.

Mr. Dawson's facial expression softened, and he sighed, uncrossing his arms. "I know how you feel, Austin." He said, much to my surprise. "Ally's mom and I were the same way... What have you come to me for, Austin? You must be wanting something from me, because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have followed me up here and shut the door behind us just to tell me that you and my daughter are back together."

I gulped, knowing it was now or never. "I'm asking for your blessing."

I couldn't read his expression. "My blessing... As in, you want to marry her?"

I nod nervously. "I went and bought her the perfect ring yesterday and I've got to whole entire proposal planned out for tonight. I'm not going to ask her unless you approve though."

He was silent for a few moments before sighing. "How could I say no, Austin? You're the one she loves. You two have been through a lot."

I smile widely. "So, is that a yes?"

He grins too. "Yeah."

I can't help but to shake his hand excitedly. "Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Dawson. Seriously, thank you. I owe you a lot."

He shakes his head. "Don't mention it, Austin. Just be sure not to hurt her again."

My hear sinks when he says that, because I never meant to hurt her in the first place. I know he's right, though, so I shake the thought off and nod my head. "Of course not. Thanks again."

He nods at me before I put my sunglasses back on and head back downstairs. The crowd had thinned out some, and Ally wasn't as covered up as she was. She smiles when she sees me. "Did you tell him?" She asks.

I raise an eyebrow. "Tell him what?"

"That we're together again?" She says, as if the answer were obvious.

"Oh," I say, "yeah."

My heart began beating faster than normal as I realize that, in not too long, Ally will be my fiance.

* * *

I try to keep my hands from shaking as I put the car in park above the beach. I look down the embankment to find that absolutely nothing has changed. Same old strip of sand. The sky is just beginning to turn different shades of orange and red.

"Wow," Ally breathes, "it's so pretty."

I smile and nod, grabbing my acoustic guitar out of the back seat. "Let's go." I say, getting out of the car. I take her hand as we climb down he embankment. We seat ourselves in the sand, and I cup her face in my hands and his her softly. She smiles at me, and I grab my guitar. I sing slowly.

_"I'm booking myself a one way flight,_

_I gotta see the color in your eyes._

_Telling myself I'm gonna be alright,_

_Without you, baby, is a waste of time._

_Our first date, girl, the seasons changed,_

_It got washed away in a summer rain._

_You can't undo a fall like this,_

_'Cause love don't know what distance is._

_Yeah, I know it's crazy,_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough",_

_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"._

_Front porch and one more kiss,_

_It doesn't make sense to anybody else._

_Who cares if you're all I think about?_

_I've searced the world, and I know now,_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind._

_I don't want easy,_

_I want crazy,_

_Are you with me, baby?_

_Let's be crazy._

_I wanna be scared, don't wanna why._

_Wanna feel good, don't have to be right._

_The world makes all kinds of rules for love,_

_I say you gotta let it do what it does._

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight,_

_Catching up calls and date sometimes._

_I love that we're rebels and we still believe,_

_We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be._

_Oh, I know that we're crazy..._

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough",_

_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"._

_Front porch and one more kiss,_

_It doesn't make sense to anybody else._

_Who cares if you're all I think about?_

_I've searced the world, and I know now,_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind._

_No, I don't want easy,_

_I want crazy._

_Are you with me, baby?_

_Let's be crazy._

_No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough",_

_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"._

_Front porch and one more kiss,_

_It doesn't make sense to anybody else._

_Who cares if you're all I think about?_

_I've searced the world and I know now,_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind._

_Yeah, I don't want easy,_

_I want crazy._

_Yeah, look at us, baby,_

_Tonight the midnight rules are breaking._

_There's no such thing as wild enough,_

_And maybe we just think too much._

_Who needs to play it safe in love?_

_Let's be crazy."_

She's sitting with her legs criss-crossed as I finish, and she claps lightly. "That's beautiful." She says with a grin.

I chuckle, setting the guitar to the side. "I wrote it just for you."

She blushes lightly, and she looks so beautiful with the sunset reflecting in her eyes and the wind lightly blowing through her perfect hair. I know that this is the moment that I've waited for all of my life. And I gently pull the ring box out of my pocket and prop myself up on one knee. Her hands fly to her mouth, and her eyes are already watering before I can even say anything.

"Ally... I really honestly don't know where to begin right now. I just... I love you so much. You're my everything. My life is nothing without you. Even if I can travel the world and have millions of fans and a ton of people who love me, I still feel so empty without you by my side. I don't care who loves me, as long as you do. Ally, I can't live my life without you. I want you by my side forever... Will you marry me?"

She's full on crying now, staring at the ring. She looks up and meets my eyes. She laughs as she smiles at me. "Yes, Austin. Of course I'll marry you."

Now it's my turn to cry as a single tear rolls down my cheek. I kiss her softly, and gently take the ring out of the box and take her left hand, sliding it on her ring finger.

It's a perfect fit.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I actually really love this chapter! Ahh! Intense Auslly. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks so much! :D_

_How do you imagine the Auslly wedding?_

_Did you like how the proposal was played out?_


	9. News & New York Plans

**A/N:**_Hellooo lovely readers. :) So, yay! Austin and Ally are getting married! Be sure to read the A/N at the end for some important information. :) Sorry the chapter is so short! I'm going to be really busy the next few days, and I was also very busy while I was trying to write this chapter. however, the next chapter will be much longer. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, and Chrissy and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Ally...

My eyes welled up again as I studied the huge diamond on my finger... And I mean one of the biggest I've ever seen on an engagement ring. It's perfect. I'm suddenly beyond relieved that I had stopped wearing my purity ring and promise ring a couple days ago, when I realized that it was a bit ridiculous to still have been wearing them.

I screech and tackle Austin with happiness. He laughs and lays down in the sand with me. He's wiping away his own tears, and he hugs me tightly.

"So... You'll come to California with me?" He whispers quietly.

My heart sinks. Oh no. California. I had totally forgotten about that. What about my job? My home? As I look down at Austin's longing russet eyes, waiting for an answer, I can't help but smile. There was a new life waiting for me in California... And I couldn't pass it up.

"Of course I will, Austin." I whisper quietly. He smiles and embraces me in a long, loving kiss. He lays me down in the sand and strokes my cheek with his thumb. "I love you." He murmurs.

The sun has sunk below the horizon, and the stars are beginning to twinkle. It's a picture perfect moment. I giggle and play with the hair at the nape of his neck, still not quite able to grasp the realization that this was my fiancé.

After about two more hours of laying under the stars, kissing, and laughing, we decide that it's time to go back to Trish's apartment.

I go through a mental list in my head of all the people I'm going to have to call tomorrow while we drive back home in the dark. Austin's hand is wrapped around mine, and while I look at our intertwined fingers, I can see the light reflect off my diamond with each passing car. I smile, happiness continuing to linger in the air.

Once we get to the apartment, I'm thankful to find that Trish is still awake.

She sees me, her eyes flicker to my left hand, and she begins smiling like an idiot before screeching with happiness and wrapping me in a tight hug. Austin leans against the wall, smiling to himself.

"I can't believe it! Oh my gosh!" She squeals. "Ahh! How long are you guys going to wait to get married?"

I glance at Austin, suddenly curious. "Um," I say, "we really haven't discussed that yet."

He nods, coming up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "There will be plenty of time to discuss that... In California."

Trish's hand flies to her mouth. "You're going to California with him? Oh my gosh. It's like one of those sappy movies. I can't take the cuteness."

She squeals to herself once more, and I laugh. "I hate to be the post-engagement party pooper, but I'm super exhausted. I'm going to go on to sleep."

Austin nods. "Me too. Goodnight, Trish."

She waves at us as we leave the living room, and I think I see her give Austin a thumbs up out of the corner of my eye.

Once we get settled and tucked in to bed, he sighs dreamily as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"This is like a dream come true, Ally." He murmurs in the darkness. "Me. You. Married. Maybe a family later on..." He trails off, and a moment later he snickers to himself. "You know what has to happen before we can start a family, though..."

I elbow him in the ribs, giggling when he whispers "Sex." in my ear.

"Hey, you know my rule. No sex until after marriage."

He nods. "I know, I know."

I sigh. "It's going to be a lot of work, you know. Getting my apartment sold, moving in with you, all the wedding plans..."

He shrugs. "It'll be worth it, Ally."

I smile, knowing he's right.

Tomorrow is my last full day in Miami, so I'll have to go back to my parent's before I leave. Then I'll have to go back to New York to discuss selling my apartment to a real estate agent. Then I'll have to quit my job. And then, finally, I'll pack up my things and leave for Los Angeles.

I try to finally fall asleep as the thoughts rush through my head. I can't shake the butterflies in my belly, and I can't stop smiling. Austin falls asleep long before me, snoring lightly. I roll over slowly so that I can snuggle closer to his warmth.

It's the first time I've ever seen him smile in his sleep.

* * *

I walked through the door of my parents' home. I had called earlier, telling them I was coming over. Austin did the same for his parents. We were both going to be telling them the news.

I laid my car keys on the coffee table, and I could hear them in the kitchen, chatting. I walked in to find them drinking cups on coffee at the kitchen table.

I was sure to keep my arms crossed and my ring hidden as I crossed the room and sat down. I wanted to tell them rather than them seeing for theirselves.

"Goodmorning, sweetie." My mother greeted me. I smiled warmly at her and my dad. "Goodmorning, guys."

"Going home today?" Dad asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

I shake my head. "Tomorrow morning early."

"I'm going to miss having you around, Ally!" Mom sighs. "I'll have to come up to New York to see you again sometime."

I figure now would be as good of time as ever to tell them mine and Austin's news. "Well, actually... I won't be living in New York anymore."

Mom raised her eye brows at me. Dad's face was expressionless. "And, why is that?" Mom asked, sounding genuinely confused.

I took a deep breath as I lifted my left hand from under the table and showed them my ring. "I'm going to California with Austin. We're getting married."

Mom's hands fly to her mouth and her eyes begin to water. "Sweetie!" She gasps, "That's wonderful!"

Dad crosses his arms, smiling, and leans back in his seat. "So, tell me how he proposed." He says.

I raised my eyebrows, kind of surprised, because I had never even told my dad that Austin and I were together again. I knew he knew he was back home because he had gone and helped him with the guitar picks the other day, but I had never officially told him. I expected him to be a little upset.

"You don't seem very surprised." I admitted to my father. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile "That's because Austin came and asked for my permission before he proposed to you."

I felt my eyes widen. "What? Really?"

Dad nodded. "Yep," He said, "I was very proud of him. I'm happy for you two."

I smile. "Thanks." I say.

I give them both a long hug, happy that they're supportive of mine and Austin's relationship. I can't help but wonder how Austin's parents took the news. I'm sure they were fine, because they really like me.

I was really proud of Austin for asking for my father's blessing before proposing to me. I think that if he hadn't, he wouldn't have taken the news as well.

After a few hours at my parent's house, I decide to head back to Trish's apartment so that I could start getting packed early.

* * *

The apartment seemed quiet when I walked through the door, but I soon found Austin in our room, stuffing a suitcase. He had eventually brought all of his clothes over to Trish's apartment when he realized that he would be spending the majority of his time there, and now he was packing it back up.

"Sup?" He asked me as he struggled with the zipper. I leaned against the doorframe, and I shrugged.

"I told my parents, and they were both really happy for us." I tell him.

He shoots me a grin. "Same here." He replies.

I push a strand of hair behind my ear and smile before saying, "When did you ask my dad for permission?"

His face begins to blush a little. "He told you? I asked him in Sonic Boom that day when I followed him upstairs."

Ahh, so that's when he asked him. I guess in all reality he wouldn't have had another opportunity unless he snuck over and asked him, which I didn't see him doing.

"Are you already finished packing?" I asked him as he leaned his suitcase against the wall, and he nodded.

"I have to leave late tonight."

I frowned. "I'm not going up to New York until tomorrow morning."

He sighs, and comes to embrace me in a hug. "I'm sorry, Ally... I guess you'll be on your own tonight."

I shrug. "I'll be okay." I say, even though I'm sure the bed will feel cold without him tonight.

"Will you be okay to get the apartment sold by yourself and everything? I mean, I can try coming over there if you need me to." He says to me.

I shake my head. "I'll be okay, Austin. All I have to do is get it on the market before I can come live with you. I'd say I can be in California in a week or so."

He frowns. "Aww, that's a long time." He pouts.

I roll my eyes. "You'll be fine, Austin. After all, you went ten years without me."

He scoffs. "Don't remind me."

* * *

**A/N: **_Soo, it wasn't as long as I intended for it to he. Hopefully it was good, though. :)_

**Okay, so, this is the "important announcement". I really am not getting barely any reviews on my chapters, and reviews are my favorite thing! Not because of the recognition or whatever, but because I get to see my reader's opinions! :) That makes it all worthwhile. So, I'm going to challenge all of you to try to get me at least 20 reviews for each chapter. I'm not saying that I won't update until I have 20, I'm simply asking. Even if you're not registered, I still love reviews! It would mean the world to me. :) Thanks!**


	10. Real Estate & Really Shocked

**A/N:** _WOW is all I have to say to all of my amazing readers :))) I got over 20 reviews on the last chapter and I just want to say THANK YOU. I love you all so much. This chapter is going to be probably my longest. Thanks so much for the support! Oh and someone reviewed and said the story was going too smoothly... Just wait. won't be that way much longer. :) And, in all honesty, I'm not very familiar with how real estate works, so please forgive me if I made any mistakes. Thanks! Enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I whisper in Ally's ear as I embrace her in our last hug for a while. We were in the airport, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

She nods quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I'll be there with you soon, promise." She smiles up at me weakly.

I twirl her hair around my fingers for a moment before I know that I need to go or I'll miss my flight. I tilt her head up to look me in the eyes, and I bend down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you." I murmur in to my kiss.

She smiles lightly. "Love you more."

I scoff. "Impossible." I assure her before reaching for me suitcase. I wink at her. "I'll see you very soon. A week, tops?"

She frowns. "However long it takes to get things worked out."

I shrug. "It shouldn't be long, Ally. I really have to go."

She nods, shooing me away. "Yeah, you'll miss your plane. Go on."

I smile at her as I make my way to security. Once she's out of sight, and I'm finally on the plane, I begin to realize that these next few days are going to be really hard without her. I hope everything works out for her so that I can have her in my arms again very, very soon.

Ally...

I set my purse down on the kitchen counter of Trish's apartment with a sigh. Trent and Trish were sitting on the balcony, I could see them through the window. Trish is laughing at something Trent said, and Trent is just smiling. My stomach twists with jealousy as I realize, yet again, that Austin isn't here anymore. I snatch my phone out of my purse and make my way to the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I realize that I need to get my apartment on the market, and fast. I got on the internet to search in the directory for the number to the real estate office in New York City.

I plop down on the bed, and I have to sit back up almost immediately because Austin's scent is on the sheets, and it makes miserable. I shake off the feeling and begin punching the number in to my dial pad.

"Hello, this is Mark from New York City Real Estate, how may I help you?" Answers a voice on the second ring. I'm really surprised that someone is answering the phone at the real estate office this late at night. I clear my throat before speaking.

"Hello, Mark. This is Ally Dawson. I'm in Florida at the moment, but I'll be returning home tomorrow, and I need to get my apartment up for sale as soon as possible because I will be moving to California."

I hear some clicks on a keyboard. "That's no problem, Ms. Dawson. Would you like to set up a meeting for sometime when you get back so that we could look at see how much your apartment is worth and everything that will need to be done?"

I nod to myself. "How about tomorrow? I'll be back in the city during the afternoon, if that's alright."

"Of course, ma'am." He answers. "I will see you then."

"Thank you." I say before hanging up the phone.

Okay, no problem. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as I thought. All that needed to be done was getting the house on the market and moving some of the belongings out, because I'm going to leave the furniture. There was also my job to worry about quitting, though. Maybe I could get some tips from Trish about that.

I toss my phone on to the bed before standing up and stretching. It was getting late, and I was beyond tired. I go ahead and get on my pajamas before crawling back under the covers.

Austin's scent lingers around me. I'm shocked to feel tears welling up in my eyes.

I wipe my nose and murmur "It's only a few days, Ally. Only a few days."

Nearly everything keeps me awake. The fact that Austin's gone, all the things I needed to get done in New York, and I hadn't even started packing yet for my flight yet.

I groan and roll over to look at the clock a few hours later. It was three in the morning. Even though I was exhausted, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I had heard Trent and Trish go to sleep a while ago, so I knew I would have to be quiet as I got out of bed to begin packing. I need something to distract me.

Austin...

I embraced my big brother in a hug as I hopped in the car from the sidewalk outside of the airport. I took off my sunglasses so that I would look normal again. My flight had gotten delayed, so I was just now getting back in L.A. even though it was one in the afternoon. It would be four back in Miami.

"Hey, Ian." I say, buckling my seatbelt.

"Hi, Uncle Austin!" I hear a voice say from the backseat. I turn around to see my six year old nephew Michah. I give him a smile.

"Hey, buddy!" I say.

"He wanted to come with me to pick you up," Ian explains, glancing at his son in the rearview, "he missed ya."

"Are Tenley and Leila at your house?" I ask, and Ian nods.

We sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home, and I suddenly realize something... I hadn't even told Ian about my engagement. Only about meeting up with Ally again.

"Ian?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Do you and your family want to come over for dinner? I've got some news to tell you. I'd rather tell you all at once, though."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What, are you pregnant or something?" He asks jokingly. I hear Micah giggle in the back.

I punch him in the shoulder, rolling my eyes. I step out of the car, and go around to he trunk to get my bags out of the back.

"Bye, Uncle Austin!" Micah screeches as I begin walking towards the entrance to my huge home. I turn around and wave to him with a smile.

I walk through the large doors and in to the huge living space. I make my way towards the grand staircase, and walk up and down the hallway. I pass four bedrooms and three bathrooms before finally making it to my own bedroom, the master bedroom, at the end of the hall. My California king bed sat in the middle of the room, with a large flat screen television on the wall in front of it. I had a huge window on the far side of the room, and my walk in closet on the other side that was probably at least 1/4 of the size of the actual bedroom. My bathroom was connected to the bedroom, including two sinks, a shower with three spouts, and even a big bathtub, even though I never used it.

I throw my suitcases on to the bed, deciding to unpack later, because I needed to go get started on dinner right now.

I get downstairs and back in to the large kitchen before digging through the refrigerator for some food. I had asked one of my servants to restock the fridge while I was gone. I didn't have servants who actually stayed at the mansion for me, they only came and cleaned or did yard work when I needed them to.

I settled on making spaghetti, and I set a pot with water in it on the stove to boil. While it was heating up, I decided to give Ally a call.

I plug my phone up to the sound system that I have throughout the house, and punched in her number. She answered pretty soon.

"Hello?" Her voice echoes through the house.

"Hey, Ally!" I say to back to her.

"Oh, hi Austin!"

"What's up?"

"I just landed back in Manhattan. I'm not even out of the airport yet."

"Lucky you. I just got out of the airport like an hour ago."

"What? You left last night, though."

"Yeah, but there was a flight delay. I was stuck in the airport for hours. It was terrible."

"Why didn't you just take your private jet, Superstar?"

"Ugh, I wish I had. Oh, well. Too late now. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, me too. I didn't get any sleep last night. Missed you too much."

"I miss you too, Ally. Ian and Tenley and the kids are coming over for dinner so I can tell them about our engagement."

"What? You didn't tell them?"

"No, somehow I forgot. They'll be happy, though. Shocked, but happy."

I heard my water boiling over on the stove, so I decided that it was probably time to get off the phone.

"Listen, I've got to go cook some dinner. I'll call you when they leave, okay? I love you."

"Okay, that's fine. Love you too!"

I hang up the phone, and make my way over to the cabinet to find a box of pasta noodles.

Ally...

I reached across the desk to shake Matt's hand. "Hello." I greeted him.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson. Now, you want to get your apartment up on the real estate market, correct?"

I nod my head. We went over all the basics, and while he was writing something down on a notepad, he makes small talk.

"So, what takes you to California?" He asks me.

I blush as I think of Austin. "My fiancé lives there."

He glances to my diamond, and his eyes get wide. "Must be a wealthy man, eh?"

I chuckle lightly. "Yes, very. We were high school sweethearts, though. His money isn't the reason I love him."

He smiles as he writes. "What's his name?"

I wonder whether or not I should tell the real estate agent his name. I didn't want the press in my business. Then again, everyone would know soon, anyway.

"Austin Moon." I said nonchalantly.

He nearly drops his pen, and he stares at me. "Austin Moon? As in, The Austin Moon?"

I shift in my seat nervously, and nod my head.

He gapes at me. "Wow, Ms. Dawson. Congratulations."

I blush lightly. "Thank you."

We eventually get everything settled with the apartment, and he shakes my hand. "Alright, Ms. Dawson, once everything is approved, I'll give you a call."

I give him a courteous smile. "Any idea how long it will take?" I ask him nicely.

He looks thoughtful. "Three days, tops. Just enough for you to pack up everything you need and ship them to California."

I'm grinning for real this time. "Thank you so much, Matt."

The side of his mouth curves in to a smile. "No problem."

I giddily made my way back to my apartment, where I had dropped all my bags earlier in the middle of the floor, deciding that there was no point in unpacking everything. I take in my surroundings. I was certainly going to miss this place. New York City was my favorite place to be. I just hoped that California met my standards.

Then again, I knew without doubt that it would meet standards. Because Austin was in California. And Austin was all I needed.

Austin...

"So, Austin, what was the news you wanted to tell us?" Ian asks me as he twirls some spaghetti on his plate. Tenley looks genuinely confused, and Michah and Leila are completely oblivious to our conversation. I guess Leila is too young to catch on to anything either way, but still.

I cleared my throat, setting down my silverware. "You'll never guess who I ran into in Miami." I begin.

"Ally." Tenley says almost on cue. I glance at her, and she's smiling hopefully.

I give her a warm smile and nod slowly.

She squeals excitedly and claps her hands together. Leila mocks her mom and begins clapping her hands in excitement. Ian leans back in his chair, grinning like an idiot. Micah shoots his dad a confused look. "Girls." He scoffs, before returning to his plate.

"Are you guys back together?" Ian asks.

"Not only that," I say with a grin, "we're engaged now."

The room gets quieter than I'm comfortable with. Ian and Tenley have blank expressions?

"What?" I murmur loudly.

"Don't you think it's kinda early?" Ian says cautiously. Tenley nods.

I shrug. "I thought it through really hard, Ian. And she said yes. We've been in love the past ten years and we haven't even been together. We'll be fine. I'm almost thirty years old, and I think it's about time I started spending my life with her. I've already wasted a decade."

Tenley sighs. "Oh, I'm a hopeless romantic. I'm happy for you guys. When can we see her?"

"She's moving over here when she gets everything settled with getting her apartment sold." I explain.

The rest of the dinner, I'm still trying to figure Ian and Tenley out. It's almost as if they don't trust Ally and I's plans. I love her, though, and we are going to make it through.

No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **_What did you guys think? :) I liked writing this chapter. I'm not completely sure when I can update again, but I will try to make it as soon as possible._

_**Could I get 25 reviews this time? :)**_

_Thanks so much for your support. The story is really about to hit it off with the drama. Recommend this story!_

_Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**_

_Lots of love xoxo_


	11. Old Friends & Our Home

**A/N: **_Hello, lovely readers! Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I'm on vacation. :) Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm estimating for the story to have five to ten more chapters, because things are actually pretty fast paced from here. Everything else that happens in the story is within a span of three months. Dang, right? :) Haha, enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland_

* * *

Ally...

I'm nearly bouncing with excitement as my plane begins to descend into California.

It was a week after I had left Miami, and today was the day that Austin and I would finally be reunited. My apartment was up on the market, my job was quit, and I am beyond ready for the rest of my life.

Austin was going to be here to pick me up at the airport in L.A. I nearly sprint to the baggage claim and excitement, and then wait patiently on the sidewalk outside for my ride to arrive. Austin said he would be in a black Mercedes. Apparently the paparazzi were familiar with his yellow Mustang, and he didn't want any unwanted attention today.

I finally see him arriving about five minutes later. He pops the trunk for me, and I throw my bags in before giddily getting in to the passenger seat and closing the door. He showers me with kisses.

"I've missed you!" He whimpers.

"Missed you more!" I assure him, and the car behind us beeps their horn at us. He huffs before shifting in to drive and heading away.

"I'm really excited to see the house or mansion or whatever it is. And I'm really excited to see Ian and his family!"

He nods. "They're really excited to see you, too. As soon as we get you unpacked and settled, they can come over. I'm sure you'll love Ian's daughter Leila, she's only two, and she's really cute. You'll like Micah, too, though. He's six."

I smiled, remembering seeing pictures of them on Tenley's BuddyPage.

Eventually we get to a driveway with a large gate. Austin rolls down his window, and he pushes a button on a voice box in front of the gate.

"Mr. Moon, would that be you?" A voice asks.

"Yeah, it's me."

The gates swung open, and Austin drove forward. We come around a loop of a driveway that parked in front of one of the biggest houses I've ever seen.

I stare in awe as Austin gets out and heads for the trunk. "So, was that your butler who opened the gate?" I ask.

He shakes his head, pulling out a suitcase. "Nah. Just a guy I pay to run the gate. He doesn't live with me or anything, the voice box connects to an ear piece that he wears all the time."

I nod, looking around the property some more. "So, no maids or anything live under the roof?" I ask.

"Nah, they just come over and I pay them when I need something. Come on in, I'll give you the grand tour."

The house is huge, to say the least. Astronomical. I honestly couldn't believe that this was my new home. I got so excited when I saw the size of my bedroom, bathroom, and closet. Well, mine and Austin's bedroom, bathroom, and closet.

It took me forever to unpack all my stuff. Probably about four hours all together. I was beyond exhausted, but I knew Ian and his family would be coming over for dinner. So, while Austin cooked, I took a shower in my amazing new bathroom, getting super excited to see that there were three spouts.

Austin...

I put a bowl of salad in the middle of my table, plates of chicken piccata surrounding it. The doorbell rings almost on cue.

I hit the button on my house sound system. "Ally? Ian and them are here." I say in to it. I can't even imagine how freaked out she is right now.

As I'm making my way to my front door, I hear quick footsteps behind me and the panting of breath. I turn around to find Ally in a casual blue jeans and floral shirt outfit with her hair curled. I smile at her.

"This house is so big." She gasps, and I chuckle, reaching for the doorknob. I open it to find Ian and his family. Ian was just about to hit the doorbell again.

"About time." He teases as I allow them entrance.

Tenley attacks Ally almost immediately with hugs. "Ally, it's been forever since I've seen you!" She screeches. Ally laughs and returns her hug. "I've missed you!" Ally says.

Ian grins and walks towards the two. "Okay, Tenley, I get a turn, too."

Tenley blushes and backs away as Ian goes in for a hug. Ally is all smiles. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

We enjoyed dinner after Ally was introduced to Micah and Leila, who immediately loved her. It was so good to have everyone here with me again. Everything felt complete.

After dinner, Tenley and Ally offer to clean up, and I don't refuse because I think they want some girl time. Ian and I go in to my living room with the kids, who contently make their way over to the toy stash I have made for every time they come over. Ian and I sit on separate couches and flick on the television. TMZ is on, and who else would be on TMZ but myself? And... Ally. They were clips of us at the Miami airport, saying goodbye right before I boarded my plane.

"How do they get this stuff?" Ian scowls. "You were in disguise and everything."

I shrug. "No telling. I never even knew they were around."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, listening to the running water and laughing coming from the kitchen, Ian cracks a smile.

"What?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"I'm just thinking of how strange it is that after all this time you two found your way back to each other. And I want you to know that, maybe if I think it's a bit early to get married, I really am happy for you two."

I grin. "Thanks, Ian. That means a lot."

Tenley and Ally come and join us in the living room, and we find something to watch. Tenley asks about Trish and Dez, and we tell them about how Dez was pretty successful in life and how Trish is getting married soon. She was pretty shocked, to be honest. Who wouldn't be, though?

The time we spent with them went by pretty fast it seemed, and before we know it they have to leave. After I shut the door behind them, I turn around to find Ally stretching her hands above her head.

"I'm so tired." She yawns.

I smile and go over to wrap my arms around her. "Then let's go to sleep."

I realize, as we crawl under the covers together, that this is the first night spent together in my home. No, scratch that... This is our home now.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it's short! I've just been super busy. Thanks for the support, guys. :) __**Review, favorite, and follow!**__ Reviews make me happy. :D Much love!_


	12. Wedding Plans & What Even Just Happened

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! So, I know all of you have been wanting some drama. And, so, that is what I'm going to give you in this chapter. ;) And you better not hate me for giving you what you want! That's all I'm saying lol. Enjoy._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Ally...

It had been two weeks since I moved in with Austin, and everything was going smoothly. It's pretty hard to believe we've been back together only a month.

I flip some pancakes, and Austin still hasn't woken up. I check the clock to see that it's about ten in the morning.

I hit the button to the sound system in the house. "Austin... There's pancakes waiting for you. And me, of course." I say sweetly. Within seconds I hear footsteps coming from upstairs, and soon he was coming down the staircase.

He comes in the kitchen, his eyes lighting up.

I smile. "Excited about the pancakes?" I ask.

He sleepily runs a hand through his hair. "No," he yawns, "excited about seeing you."

I blush as he wraps his arms around my waist. He was shirtless, and wearing grey sweatpants. The tattoo of my name was showing over the hem. Damn, he was hot.

I place the pancakes in front of him, then rummage through the cabinets for a protein bar for myself. I didn't like pancakes. I seat myself across from him.

"So," I say with my mouth full, "we haven't really talked about out wedding yet."

He nods, slicing through his pancakes with a fork. "I was thinking we need to do it soon. As in, before I get back in to high gear with my career soon."

I study him for a moment. "That soon?" I ask. "Austin, that's only a couple of months away. Maybe sooner, because your fans are starting to get impatient with you."

He bites his lip. "I want you though, Ally." He says. "I want you to be my wife. We've waited long enough."

I push a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I want it, too. We just won't have much time to plan or anything like that."

He rolls his eyes. "Ally, I'm Austin Moon. I can get us a wedding planner."

I think for a moment. "Okay, yeah, that's true. What about a dress for me? And a cake? A location?"

He smiles. "I'll schedule you an appointment with a dress designer so that you can have a dress specially made. Cakes aren't exactly hard to find. And as far as location goes... It would have to he somewhere private. We don't need a bunch of paparazzi showing up at our wedding. Only family and friends."

I finish off my protein bar and crumple up the wrapper. "Okay, then. We've got a wedding to get ready for."

Austin...

"You're getting married?" Thomas gapes. Thomas is a friend of mine who happens to be a wedding planner. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, nodding.

I had come to visit his office later in the day to discuss some things. Ally and I had decided on an outdoor wedding, with only around a hundred people. I liked the thought, and so did Thomas.

"Right," He said as he rummaged through some papers on a desk, "I'm very happy for you, Austin. It's about time you tied the knot. And I honestly had no idea you had a lady?"

I blush. "Long story." Is the only explanation I offer him.

He shrugs, finally finding the paper he was looking for and handing it to me. "Here's a list of top outdoor wedding locations in the Los Angeles area." He explains.

I run my eyes through the list, to find about twenty five locations. I nod. "I'll be sure to show Ally." I promise.

"How long am I going to have to plan for the wedding?" He asks.

"We're hoping to get married next month." I tell him.

"Ah, a July wedding. Hot, but beautiful." Said Thomas.

"Thanks for the list, Thomas." I say, giving him a bro hug. "Thanks for everything, actually. This is going to be a lot to take on."

He shrugs. "I'm used to it, Austin. Can't wait to meet the lady. I'm sure she's beautiful."

I smile. "She's the most beautiful girl I know."

After leaving, I drive over to Ian's house. Ian's house was much smaller than my own, but I loved it. It reminded me of our old home back in Miami. I went up and rang the doorbell, and he answered, holding Leila on his hip.

"Hey, man." I say. Leila holds out her arms for me, so I take her from Ian's grasp. She lays her head on my shoulder.

"Hey," He says, shutting the door behind me. I see Micah watching some show on television contently. "Babysitting?" I ask, and he nods.

"I guess it's not technically 'babysitting' since they're my own kids." He says with a shrug before sitting down on the couch, and patting the seat next to me, inviting me to sit down. "What's up?" He asks.

"Just thought I'd come by and let you know that Ally and I started planning our wedding today. It's going to be sometime next month."

He nods. "Good timing, since that will be not long before you start recording and touring again."

"I'm trying to think of some good honeymoon places. What do you think?" I ask.

He looks thoughtful. "Maybe Hawaii?" He suggests, and I shrug. I could worry about all that later.

I stay and help him with the kids for about another hour before deciding I need to go on home.

Ally...

I honestly feel like ripping my hair out as I try to think of all the thousands of things that will need to be done before the wedding. And it's not even been twenty four hours since wedding discussion started.

I groan to myself. A few seconds later, I hear the front door open. "Ally?" Austin calls. His voice echoes.

"Living room." I call back.

He comes in the room, then stops when he sees me. "You look exhausted." He comments.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah, because I am."

He raises his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry. No need to get angry."

I sigh, placing my head in my hands as I plop down on the couch. "There's just so much to get done. Even if we are getting a ton of help from people, I just feel really stressed out."

He tips his head to the side. "You seemed fine this morning." He says.

I scowl. "That's before I got to thinking."

I see him tense up out of the corner of my eye, and the air seems to get thicker all of a sudden. "Okay, fine." He murmurs, "What do you suggest we do, then?"

I turn to face him. He looks as if he's challenging me.

"I'm not suggesting we do anything different. I'm just saying I'm stressed. Is there something wrong with that?" I say, trying to keep my voice calm.

"No," He says with a tense shrug, "I was just saying."

"Listen," I say, my voice sharper than I intended, "I'm not exactly used to this new lifestyle yet. You're used to the fast-paced life, because you've been doing it for years. I'm not. So I'd appreciate it if you'd go a little easier on me."

He scoffs. "You think I don't get stressed? What, are you regretting your decision of moving here now or something?" His voice was raising.

I stand up, clenching my fists. "No! I've not regretted a thing."

"You sure aren't acting like it!" He yells.

I feel angry tears welling up in my eyes. I take a shaky breath in frustration. "Forget it. Don't believe me if you don't want to."

I walk past him, heading for the staircase. I don't even glance at him to catch the emotions on his face. I run up and in to our bedroom, shutting the door behind me as the tears begin to fall. This is the first real fight Austin and I have ever had.

What even just happened?

* * *

**A/N: **_Don't hate me! I actually liked writing this chapter, oddly enough. :) Hope you all liked it, too. And I updated fast! Yay! Might update again tomorrow, too. Thanks for everything, guys. Hope this gave you some of what you were wanting!_

_Follow my twitter! ** R5erTilTheEnd**_


	13. Make Ups & Measuring

**A/N:**_Sorry to leave you guys hanging on the last chapter. ;) Oh well, at least I'm updating fast. Keep in mind that the majority of the drama is going to happen AFTER the marriage. If you read the summary, you will see that. Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

"Forget it. Don't believe me if you don't want to." Says Ally right before she storms past me.

I'm paralyzed in place by the thought of what just happened. I just yelled at Ally... As in, really yelled. In anger. I've never been mad at Ally.

In truth, I guess I was kind of being unreasonable. I groan in sudden exhaustion, sitting down in the floor and leaning again the grand piano. What just happened there?

Ally was just really tired and stressed, I guess. Which is understandable. She's left everything she's ever known for me. I feel a searing pain in my heart as I realize how rude I was to her.

I put my head on my knees. And I cry. Yeah, okay, I cry. I try to remember the last time I cried unhappy tears... And I realize that it was ten years ago. On the day I left Ally. I had cried happy tears a few weeks ago, when I had proposed to Ally, though.

I'm not entirely sure how long I sit there like that with tears rolling down my cheeks until I look at my phone. I had been there nearly two hours.

I rub my hands across my face, convincing myself to stop crying. Ally would probably be asleep by now, but I desperately wanted to tell her I was sorry for my behavior. What if she doesn't want to talk to me, though? Maybe I should just sleep in another bed tonight.

I sigh, getting out of the floor. I trudge up the stairs and down the hall and in to the first bedroom I come to. It's been quite a while since I've been in this guest bedroom. It's one of many, and I think this is the one Micah likes best when he spends the night with Uncle Austin.

I choke up again at the sight of the small empty bed, but I choke the tears back down. I've just drawn back the covers when I think to myself... What am I doing? Sleeping in a different bed as Ally isn't going to resolve a thing.

I quickly put the covers back in place before walking back out of the room, and on down the hall to mine and Ally's bedroom, where the door was shut. I slowly push it open and listen. I suddenly find myself wishing I had just stayed in the other room when I hear the pitiful sound of Ally's silent sobs. I'm torn between wanting to run from the sound and wanting to comfort her. I know there's only one thing to do.

I use my instincts to find myself to the bed, since it's so dark in the room. I feel her stiffen up as I crawl in. She tries to pretend she's asleep.

"Ally..." I murmur as I crawl under the covers. I stroke my thumb along her tear stained cheek. No response. "Ally, I know you're awake..."

She takes a shaky breath. "What do you want, Austin?" She mutters.

"I'm sorry. I was being completely rude and unreasonable earlier. I honestly have no idea what got in to me. I love you so much, and I'm sorry."

I hear her sniffle. "It's fine..." She sighs, "I shouldn't have been so crabby."

I chuckle, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her closer to me. She quickly falls asleep in my arms.

Ally...

I feel self conscious as the wedding dress designer measures me from all different angles with a tape measure. I'm only wearing my undergarments, and even though she's a woman, I feel like she's studying me. Which, I guess she technically is...

It had been a few days since Austin and I's fight. We were completely fine now, and he had been sucking up to me for the next few days lately. I snickered at the thought.

The lady, who was named Linde, finally put away the tape measure.

"Okay, Ally." She said, writing down something else on a clipboard where she had been listing all my measurements. "Tell me exactly how you envision your dream wedding dress." She gave me a grin.

I think for a moment. "Well," I say, "I've always pictured a strapless white dress that had some jewels on the sash... And a silky, plain length. No train or anything, though."

Linde jotted all of these things down. "Sounds beautiful!" She says. "What kind of veil?"

"One with jewels," I say, "to match my sash."

She nods as she continues writing. She keeps jotting things on the clipboard for about two more minutes. I wish I could see what she was putting, but the clipboard has it's back to me. She eventually turns it around to show me. There is a sketch of exactly the dress I had described, with a description above it.

"Perfect!" I say with a smile.

She nods, standing up. "Okay, Ally. I'll get to work on it right away. I'll call you in as soon as I'm finished for your fitting."

I thank her as she dismisses me to go put my clothes back on and leave. Linde was a professional wedding dress designer, so I trusted her to do a good job.

I was beyond excited to see my wedding dress.

* * *

**A/N: **_Aww, happy ending! ;) Thanks for reading, guys. It means a ton. Love you lot! And yes, I'm aware how short it is! :/ Luckily I'll be able to write longer chapters for the next few days, though, so go easy on me! I've been dealing with a lot the past week. Lots of drama! Ughh. Anyways, thanks so much!__** Review, favorite, and follow!**_


	14. Locations & Lazy Days

**A/N:**_ Hello, my lovelies. Glad that everyone liked last chapter! :) It was fun to write. In this chapter you'll find out a lot of wedding information. Oh, and check out my new fanfiction! The Way I Know. Enjoy, :)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:******_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

"Okay," I sigh as I sit in front of the desk in Thomas's office, "Ally and I have picked out a location. For the wedding."

"Great," Thomas says, shuffling through his desk for a pen, "and where shall it be?"

"Greystone Mansion, in Beverly Hills."

Thomas nods, writing it down. "Wonderful pick. It's expensive, but I'm sure you can afford it. Will the reception be taking place in front of the fountain?"

I nod my head.

"Great. Well, we have three weeks, so I'll begin planning right away. The theme colors are yellow and red, correct?"

I nod again. I know they were kind of weird picks, but they were Ally and I's favorite colors.

"Does Ally have her dress yet?" He asks.

I shake my head. "She goes in for her fitting tomorrow."

Thomas writes it down. "Have bridesmaids and maid of honor picked out? And groomsmen and the best man? Flower girl and ring bearer?"

I had to take a moment to remember everyone on that one. "Bridesmaids are Ally's friend Trish, my sister in law Tenley, and Ally's other friend Chrissy. Trish is the maid of honor. The groomsmen are my brother Ian, my friend Dez, and my other friend Trent. Ian is the best man. There's two flower girls, my niece Leila and Dez's daughter Addie... They're young, but I think they can handle it. And the ring bearer is my nephew Micah."

"Wonderful. Okay, well, I'll get started with planning right away. This will be a great wedding." Thomas tells me.

I shake his hand before leaving and walking out to my car. We had contacted all of our friends to ask them to be in the wedding. The hardest decision was deciding if Dez or Ian should be the best man. Dez insisted Ian do it, though, because he's my brother. Ally wasn't all that sure about having Chrissy as a bridesmaid, since she had only met her once, but she figured it would be a nice gesture. I was sure everything would work out fine. Everyone would be traveling over about a week before the wedding.

We had also chosen Maui, Hawaii as our honeymoon spot. Ally said she'd wanted to go there her whole life, and I've personally been to Hawaii before so I know it's beautiful.

The worst part is that as soon as I get back from my week long honeymoon, I'm going back to work. That means tours, recording, writing, and just being busy all the time. I already explained it all to Ally, and she'll definitely be coming on tour with me, but I'm not sure how she's going to handle me having to be gone early in the morning until late at night nearly every day for the studio work.

When I get through the property gate and park my car in front of the house, I walk through the front door to find the house quiet.

I search through the kitchen when I pass it but find no sign of Ally, so I keep walking into the living room. When I round the corner, I immediately see her asleep on the couch, even though it's the middle of the afternoon.

I smile and go find a blanket, then I spread it out over her figure before bending down and kissing her forehead. She smiles in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _So yeah, this is kind of a filler chapter... But I wanted to let you guys have a little something because I won't be updating for about four days. :/ __**Review, favorite, and follow!**_


	15. Weddings & With You

**A/N:**_Alright, so, here's the deal... I've gotten more than one review about the story "sucking" or that it's "so boring", but let me tell you that I'm just trying to ease in to things. After the wedding, things go like, absolutely crazy. And I'm actually trying to rush through the story to get to the wedding, and that's why the chapters are so short. So, my apologies, but I'm trying my best to please everyone, and luckily most people like the story. However, I am going to make the story a lot more fast paced from here on. There will probably be ten or fifteen more chapters. I love all of your constructive criticism, but I've said a lot of this stuff more than once. Anyways, I'll try my best to make longer chapters. Thank you for your patience. :)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland. I also do not own "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, nor am I associated with Enrique Iglesias._

* * *

Ally, 3 weeks later...

I tremble with excitement as my mother places my veil on my head. "You look beautiful." She whispers as she sheds a tear.

"Thanks." I say with a smile.

I take in my image in the full body mirror. My wedding dress, specially designed by Linde, was perfect. My hair was in a braided updo with the veil flowing down my back. I really did look beautiful.

My bridesmaids, Trish, Tenley, and Chrissy were also in the room. They were wearing red knee-length strapless dresses, and would be carrying yellow daises as flowers. They were stunning.

"I'm so excited!" Squealed Trish. "You're getting married today! It's unreal!"

"I know, right?" I laugh.

Right about then, my dad comes through the door, dressed in a tuxedo. His eyes begin to water when he sees me.

"My little girl is all grown up!" He says, and comes and hugs me.

Addie and Leila come in to the room, dressed in their little red dresses with their baskets of yellow petals. They looked precious, to say the least.

"Okay," Dad says, rubbing his hands together, "we're on in five minutes, so we need to go on outside."

The ceremony, as well as the reception, would be outside, but the ceremony was on the lawn, while the reception was in front of the fountain. It was an expensive wedding, no doubt. To be honest, everything about our wedding was expensive. My engagement ring probably costed a fortune, because it was literally the biggest diamond I had ever seen on a ring. Then, I moved to California. And now, we had rented out Greystone Mansion for a day, along with all the other decorations and costs. Wow.

My heart begins to beat a mile a minute as we take our places in front of the door that led on to the lawn. And, before I know it, the groomsmen begin walking out... And then the bridesmaids... And then the flower girls and the ring bearer... And the my dad and I.

I swallow hard as I see the aisle laid out in front of me, with our guests looking at me and smiling. I began getting nervous and more than happy all at the same time. And then, I saw Austin. Up there beside the preacher and Ian, he looked just as nervous as I did, but maybe even happier. It looked like he was going to cry, and I wasn't even beside him yet. I give him a reassuring smile, and he just grins.

Finally, I take my spot next to him as Dad gives me away, and all the guests take a seat. Trish gives me a smile and a thumbs up, and I giggle before the preacher starts talking.

The vows seem to go by so fast, with Austin holding my hands and looking in my eyes. And finally, the ring slips on my finger, and I slip the ring on his as we say "I do".

And then we kiss... And it's probably the most perfect kiss I've ever had in my life.

I giggle as everyone begins clapping, and I smile as we walk back down the aisle together.

We get back inside the doors, and he unexpectedly wraps his arms around me. "I love you, Ally Dawson..." He murmurs, and I think nothing of what he's just said until he pulls back and smirks at me. "Or, should I say, Ally Moon?"

I laugh, pulling him back in to the hug. "I love you the most."

"Impossible." He sighs.

We hold hands as we begin our walk to the reception, where everyone will be waiting for us.

"Can't wait to get to Hawaii." He says excitedly. We would be leaving for our flight in Austin's private jet as soon as the reception ended.

"Me either!" I squeal, "I've always wanted go go to Maui!"

"I can't wait for other reasons." He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh, punching him in the chest. "You know I'm beginning to think you only married me to have sex with me." I joke.

"Nah," He says, "that's just a plus."

* * *

We get to the reception, and everyone stands up and cheers. The reception is so fun, because we have a dance floor and a DJ, and delicious food. We have pretty much everything. When the father daughter song begins playing, we go out on the dance floor.

"You know how proud I am of you, right Ally?" Dad says with a smile.

I nod. "Yeah, Dad, I do."

He laughs. "Good. Love ya, Als."

"Love you too, Dad."

At the end of the song, I go to find Austin in the crowd, but am unable to find him. I finally see him, up on the stage with his guitar where the DJ once was. He taps on the microphone in front of him to make sure it was on.

"Hello, everyone." He says as the crowd begins to gather. I'm more than confused as to what's going on right now.

"Ally," He says, "where are ya, babe?"

I walk to the front of the crowd and wave my hand in front of him. "Here." I say.

He points an index finger at me. "There you are." He says. "Okay, everyone, well... I wrote this song for Ally a few days ago... And I figured, what's any better time than the present to sing it to her?" He takes a nervous laugh. "And, I'll admit that it's still a work and progress and it's more like a verse than a song, but... I figured we could finish the rest together."

I blush as he smiles at me, beginning to strum the strings.

_"Would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run,_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_If you saw my cryin'?_

_And would you save my soul,_

_Tonight?_

_And would you tremble,_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh,_

_Oh please tell me this,_

_Would you die for the one you love?_

_Or hold me in your arms,_

_Tonight?_

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away."_

He finished and everyone is silent for a moment before clapping, and I wipe away the tear that I was unaware was sliding down my cheek.

He comes off the stage and wraps me in a hug. "I can't wait to finish that song with you." I laugh, "Oh, and... You are my hero, baby."

He just blushes.

After the reception, Trish helps me change in to the dress I would be wearing to Hawaii, which was a tight-fitted white lace dress.

Trish leans back against the stall of the bathroom we were changing in and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Not wearing any lingerie under the dress?" She laughs.

"No way!" I laugh.

"Why, though?" She asks seriously, "Aren't brides kind of supposed to do that?"

I shrug. "Even if they are, let's not forget the fact that I'm still a virgin and I'm actually kind of nervous about tonight..."

"Oh, yeah," She says, "I forget you were a virgin. That's pretty sad, considering you're twenty eight years old."

I snort. "Well, I'm glad I waited." I smile. "It'll be worth it."

She gags playfully, and I punch her in the shoulder.

Everyone lights sparklers and waves them around Austin and I as we make our way to Austin's yellow Mustang, which has been window painted to say "Just Married!". As soon as we pull out from Greystone, the paparazzi cars begin to follow us.

Austin groans. "I knew I shouldn't have brought the Mustang."

I put my hand on his knee and give it a squeeze. "I'm glad you brought the Mustang," I reassure him, "brings back memories."

He looks over at me at a smile, and I know he's thinking of all the times we've had together, too. From running from police on a beach to this. We've gone a long way.

Once we get to the airport and the security stop the paparazzi, we board the private plane, and it soon takes off.

Austin lays back in a massage chair with a sigh. "This is going to be a long flight."

I nod in agreement, coming to sit in the chair with him.

"You know," I say, "I still can't get over the fact that we're married..."

"Neither can I." He says with a chuckle, kissing my forehead. Before we know it, we've both fallen asleep.

We wake up right when descent begins, and I check my watch to see that it's about four in the morning, after an eight hour flight and the three-hour-behind time difference.

By the time we get to our resort, it's about five and still dark outside. We check in and ride the elevator to the top floor, where Austin throws our suitcases on the floor.

I walk over to the window where the balcony is, but it's too dark out.

"I bet it's a really pretty view. I wish I could see it."

I turn around to find Austin shirtless, the only thing on his body the pair of jeans he wore after the wedding. I swallow hard as I realize what he's preparing for.

He walks over to me and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you ready to be seduced by world famous heartthrob Austin Moon?"

I giggle, and he reaches behind me for the zipper on my dress, slowly pulling it down until the dress is resting around my ankles.

On instinct I unzip his pants so that he was left in his boxers.

He grabs me by the waist and slides us on to the bed.

I get chillbumps as I realize what's about to happen.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry if you were hoping for a sex scene, but I don't write smut! (; Hope you guys liked it, and it was also a bit longer. I went ahead and got the wedding over with, just as you guys wanted. Hope it was perfect lol. Also, I've never been to Greystone Mansion so I have no idea exactly what it's like... So sorry for any mistakes! __**Review, favorite, and follow! **__Much love._


	16. Finally & Fairytales

**A/N:**_Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a bit late. It may take me longer to upload now because I'm playing sports and the season just started. I'm sooo busy, it's not even funny. :( I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Made me happy seeing good reviews. :) The honeymoon will probably last two chapters and then I'm gonna speed things up._

**Shout out to ausllyraura33 for CONSTANTLY TELLING ME I NEED TO UPDATE.**

_Enjoy. :D_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

I watch her sleep. She's beautiful with the sunlight filtering through the window and blanketing her perfect face. She's beautiful all the time, though.

I can easily say that last night was the best night of my life. I had married the girl I loved, traveled to Hawaii, and gotten to be her first in less than twenty four hours. And I was really beginning to regret sleeping with Kira and that other random girl instead of waiting more than ever. I was definitely glad Ally and I had waited, though. It had been perfect.

She stretches her arms above her head and flutters her eyes at me as she wakes up. I smile at her. "Good morning, beautiful."

She chuckles. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep good?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow. "We didn't exactly sleep much..." She points out.

I laugh. "My bad."

She shakes her head quickly before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm not complaining."

I roll my eyes with a smile. "What do you want to do today? There's so much of Maui to see."

She sighs. "No idea. I don't even know where to start."

I think for a moment. "Well, the beach is always a good place to start."

She nods. "Yeah, I hear the beaches are really pretty."

"It is." I assure her before getting out of bed and searching on the floor for my boxers. When I finally find them, I put them on before stretching.

I look over at her, and she's still laying in bed. I raise an eyebrow. "Are you going to get up?" I ask her.

Se bites her lip. "I'm naked."

I laugh. "So was I just a second ago. Ally, I'm your husband now. And after last night, it's not like I've not seen you naked?"

She sighs, nodding. "I know. You're right."

She slowly gets out of bed to go and find her bra and panties. I bite my lip and smile before going to find some swim trunks out of my suitcase that I had yet to unpack.

Once I find some, I quickly exchange them with my boxers before digging around some more to find some sunglasses and a beach towel. I put the glasses on my head before turning around to find Ally in a red bikini.

"Let's go." I say with a smile, wrapping my arm around my wife's tiny torso.

We have to walk the short distance to the beach. There's really no one down there, so we just lay out a beach towel.

Ally runs a hand through the sand. "I can't believe I'm on Hawaii." She says.

I chuckle and pull her closer to me. She lays her head on my shoulder. "I also can't believe we're married."

"I know, right?" I respond. "I feel so old now. Well, not old, but much more mature... We have an awesome life ahead of us, Ally."

She sighs happily. "I wanna be like Ian and Tenley, you know? Soul mates, perfect children, together forever..."

I turn and look her in the eyes. "Don't compare us to Ian and Tenley." When she gives me a confused look, I continue. "Because... This is our love, not theirs. We shouldn't try to live like them, because we're going to have our own perfect fairytale on our own."

She smiles at me and giggles, standing up. "Come on, I wanna get in the water."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Sk-"

"No, no skinny dipping." She cuts me off, wiggling her finger at me.

I laugh, getting up from my spot and sweeping her off her feet. She laughs as I run with her in my arms and we collapse in the water together.

"Dummy." She says with a warm smile.

I smile and cup her face in my hands. "I'm your dummy."

She rolls her eyes and I bring her in for a long, slow kiss.

This was just the start of out perfect fairytale.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, I know it's short, but I figured it was better than nothing. ;) I tried to make it super cute, I hope it worked._

_I chose Hawaii as their honeymoon because I've been there so it's kind of easier for me to explain things. :) __**Review favorite, and follow!**_

_**Random question of the day: Who is your favorite Lynch? Tell me in a review!**_


	17. No Shame & Nap Time

**A/N:** _I know it's taking longer for me to update, now. I have perfectly good reasons, though. First of all, I have two stories to write. Second, I have cheerleading every day from on except Sundays until school starts. So yeah. :/ I'm extremely busy. I haven't forgotten you guys, though! :) So, here's a new chapter._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:******_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Ally...

"Austin..." I pant as we struggle to climb to the top of the cliff, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Perfectly safe." He says, sounding a bit unsure himself.

We were on Black Rock, a short yet steep cliff to dive off of. It was extremely hard to climb to the top of, because you first have to swim about 100 yards in to the ocean, and then climb up the cliff with no stairs or rope. It was beyond dangerous, because the path was narrow and slippery.

When we finally got to the top, I looked down and was almost dizzy... I could still see the bottom of the ocean clearly.

"We're going to hit the bottom when we jump!" I gasp, grabbing on to Austin's arm and nearly making us fall.

He steadies us. "Ally, I think you're forgetting that I've already jumped off this rock before when I was on my last tour. The water is just really clear."

I nod, still afraid.

"We're going to jump on three." He says with a smile. I give him a frightened nod.

"1...2...3!"

We jump, and I laugh as the air blows my hair upwards. We land in the cold water, and we don't even come close to touching the water. We swim back to the surface, still hand-in-hand, and all the other swimmers in the ocean cheer for us.

I smile and wrap my arms around Austin's neck, planting a salty kiss on his lips.

Austin...

I hold Ally's hand as we walk down the beach, back to our resort from Black Rock. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

The sun was setting on our third day in Maui, and man have they flown by.

She yawns. "I'm actually really worn out from the past few days. Maybe we could go take a nap?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "A nap? Oh okay."

She rolls her eyes, punching me in the arm. "I'm serious. A nap. As in sleeping. Nothing else."

I pout my lip at her. "Fine."

She giggles and releases my hand, taking off down the beach.

"I thought you were tired?" I call with a smile, but she doesn't hear me as she sprints. I take off after her, feeling like a child. And I had no shame at the other people who were staring at Ally and I.

I finally catch up with her, and then tackle her in to the sand. She screeches in delight, and I silence her with a kiss.

She laughs, and we pant until we catch out breath, then we stand up and take a quick dip in the ocean to wash off the sand before finishing our walk to the resort.

We get to the room, and Ally instantly changes in to a pair of my boxers and a tee shirt.

"You know," I say, trying to find something for myself, "you can't steal all my boxers."

She rolls her eyes. "You know I love sleeping in them. Besides, what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine."

I push her back on to the bed, pulling up my sweatpants with one hand. She laughs and crawls under the covers, and I soon join her.

I wrap my arms around her waist and snuggle my chin in to the nape of her neck. "I'm so glad you're mine." I murmur. "If I hadn't of been stupid, we could have started this ten years ago. I bet we would have already had a kid by now."

She shrugs. "What matters is that we're together now, Austin."

I smile and kiss her cheek. "I love you." I whisper.

"Love you more."

* * *

**A/N: **_I know it's short, but I am literally so busy and stressed right now. I'm also dealing with some friend drama, which is so not fun. But whatever._ _So, in case you're curious, Black Rock is a true place. I've been there. :) It's so hard to get to the top of that I actually wasn't able to make it. However, I know someone who has been able to jump from the top, and they say it really does seem like you'll hit the bottom. Soo, yeah! __**Review, favorite, and follow!**__ They'll probably be heading back from their honeymoon in the next chapter._

_**Random question of the day:**__ What was your favorite part of this chapter?_


	18. Hero & Home

**A/N:**_ I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. Here you go, though! Hope you enjoy it. :) I'm so glad I finally found the time to write some._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland. I also do not own "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias, nor am I associated with Enrique Iglesias._

* * *

Ally...

I buckled my seatbelt in Austin's private jet with a happy sigh, reflecting on the memories of mine and Austin's Maui honeymoon.

I leaned against his shoulder, and he put his arm around me as the plane took off, back towards Los Angeles.

"Was it what you expected?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I smile. "Even better."

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "I'm not looking forward to going back to California. I have so much work to do for my upcoming tour. Speaking of, we need to finish writing the song I sang to you at our wedding."

I blush, remembering the sweet moment. "You're right. How did it go again?"

"Let me refresh your memory..." He suggests.

_"Would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run,_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_If you saw me crying?_

_Or hold me in your arms,_

_Tonight?_

_Would you tremble,_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Or would you laugh,_

_Oh, please tell me this,_

_Now would you die,_

_For the one you love?_

_Or hold me in your arms,_

_Tonight?_

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away."_

I applaud his performance, and he playfully punches me in the arm. "Oh, stop it." He laughs.

"When do you want to write some more on it?"

He shrugs. "Why not right now?" He suggests.

I glance out the window of the plane to see the sun setting over the ocean. Even in the past days I've been here, I still haven't completely adjusted to the time difference. A yawn escapes my mouth at the thought.

"Not right now... I'm really tired. Maybe when we get home, though."

He pouts his lip out. "When we get home we'll be even more tired than we are right now, though... And I've already thought up more lyrics, I don't wanna forget them."

I sigh and nod, accepting defeat.

He fist pumps and digs a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolding it. All the lyrics are written on the paper, along with some new lyrics I hadn't ever seen.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You wouldn't have forgotten the lyrics, you already wrote them down!"

He smiles and nudges me. "I'm a sneak, aren't I?"

I groan and crack a smile, taking the paper from his hand, scanning over the new lyrics.

_"Would you swear,_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care,_

_You're here,_

_Tonight."_

I nod my approval of the new lyrics. "This is like, a whole extra verse."

He shrugged. "When you get them running through your head, you gotta write them down."

I smile. "You're absolutely right. I actually have some ideas myself."

He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah."

I nod. "The song should almost be over, though. Don't want it to be too long."

I begin jotting down the chorus once more, and then some extra lyrics to fill in before the final few lines.

_"Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you,_

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care,_

_You're here,_

_Tonight."_

"Put the chorus again after that." Austin instructs. I nod and write it once more.

"This is gonna be an awesome song. I think the fans will love it." He says with a smile.

"I know I love it." I laugh. "Speaking of your fans, what do you think they've posted on the Internet about you getting married?"

He groans. "I don't even want to know. They're probably beyond unsupportive."

I shrug. "They can get over it."

He smirks. "Of course they can. You mean more to me, anyway."

I smile. "Let's finish the song."

We finished a few minutes later. The ending result went like this...

_"Would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Or would you run,_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_If you saw me crying?_

_Or hold me in your arms,_

_Tonight?_

_Would you tremble,_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Or would you laugh,_

_Oh, please tell me this,_

_Now would you die,_

_For the one you love?_

_Or hold me in your arms,_

_Tonight?_

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear,_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care,_

_You're here,_

_Tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_"Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you,_

_Oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care,_

_You're here,_

_Tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero."_

Austin sings it to me once more when we finish writing and I grin. "Perfect."

Austin...

I sling our suitcases in the floor of mine and Ally's bedroom before walking back downstairs and joining her in the kitchen. I stop walking when I see her.

She's fallen asleep leaning against the counter with her head in her palm.

I smile and chuckle, taking out my phone a snapping a picture. I knew how tired she was, since I had kept her awake on the plane. I guess I was just used to jet lag since I had to deal with it so often.

I walk over to scoop her up and carry her up the stairs to our bedroom. I lay her down and kiss her forehead before going back to where I had thrown our suitcases so that I could unpack them.

I began to realize that my life was about to change dramatically. And yet... It didn't worry me at all.

Things were changing for the better.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you all enjoyed it. :) Please__** review, favorite, and follow! **__Reviews are awesome. Love you all! Thanks for sticking with me._


	19. Drama & Dark

**A/N: **_New chapter, finally! I'm skipping some time in the story because if I don't, the next few chapters will just be fillers. Besides, I want to get right to the main parts. :) So, enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian, Tenley, Addie, Chrissy, Ian, Tenley, Micah, Leila, and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

6 Months Later...

Ally...

I finish eating my dinner, which I had prepared myself, and set my fork down on my plate. I sigh and set my chin in my palm. Austin still wasn't home.

It was 9:30 at night, and I had waited about two hours before finally giving up on him coming home for dinner as he had promised, so I ate alone. It was the third time this week.

I get up and begin to wash my dish in the sink. I don't hear Austin finally come through the front door.

"Hey, Ally." He says nonchalantly, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Hey." I answer quietly, drying off my hands with a dish rag.

He raises any eyebrow. "Did you just now eat?"

I shrug. "I was hoping you would cone home for dinner, so I waited..."

He frowns. "I'm sorry... I ate with the band..."

"You couldn't have called and told me?" I ask.

"I'm really busy, you know..."

"Too busy to inform your wife of things?"

His lips form a straight line, and he gives no answer. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. "Just don't worry about it." I say bitterly before hanging the dishwasher on the edge of the sink and stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

Austin...

I watch her brush past me, obviously upset, but I don't say a word. I'm used to these things by now. They've been happened ever since I started working again towards my new album and tour.

Ally felt as if I didn't have time for her anymore... But she needed to understand that my fame and success wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. It was hard work, and I couldn't be home every single second.

Sometimes I wonder if I could be a better husband... Yet, I don't do anything about it. I provide for Ally and I, and we have everything we should need.

I trudge up the stairs and down the hall to our bedroom. She's closed the door, and I brace myself to find her crying or something when I open the door. She's just sitting on the bed, half under the covers, reading a book though. She doesn't even look up.

I sigh, and crawl across the bed to sit beside her. She still doesn't glance at me.

"Come on, Als... What's the big deal?"

Her lip begins to quiver. Here we go...

"The big deal is that you care more about your career than you care about me. I see you maybe two hours a day, and you never bother to even call or text me while you're at work... Do you ever want to go on vacation, or take a day off, or have you ever even considered that maybe I want to have kids? I doubt it."

I'm taken aback, and I don't really know what to say, and I think she can tell.

She sighs and sets her book on her nightstand. "Don't even bother..." She mutters, before switching off her lamp and rolling over, leaving me in the dark.

I sigh and get off the bed, deciding not to fight. I go to our bathroom, closing the door and stripping my clothes before getting in the shower.

Ally had left me with a lot on my heart.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ouch! And, the drama begins. Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **:) And yes, I am aware that it is very short. I'm sorry, but I felt that not much more needed to be said._


	20. Bad Mornings & Bad Thinking

**A/N: **_It's about to get good. Enjoy. ;)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian and Tenley and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Austin...

I slept in a different bedroom that night.

When I came out of the shower, Ally was already asleep, and I just couldn't bring myself to crawl under those covers after all she had left me to think about.

When I woke up the next morning, it was already bright outside. It took me a moment to realize I had forgotten to set an alarm. And then I realized it was Saturday, so I didn't need one anyways. I had the weekends off, for now.

I sigh and slowly get out of bed, not really sure what to do. I could smell bacon and eggs wafting up the stairway from the kitchen, signaling Ally was already up.

I sigh, walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I splatter water onto my face, trying to wake myself up some more. I look at the reflection in the mirror in front of me.

I'm not the same man I was half a year ago. I've transformed into a true adult. My career is back in action, and I've got the girl I love by my side forever. I have a ring on my left finger to remind me of that.

Yet, something feels different than it did that first time I saw Ally in ten years. It seems so long ago, even though it wasn't. That day, my heart stopped, and everything seemed right for once. Now that we're married, it almost feels like an extra weight.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ally. She is and will be the only girl I ever love. Now, there's so many more responsibilities, though. When I used to have to work all the time, it wasn't a big deal, because I had no one waiting for me at home... Now I do, and she hates it when I'm working. What did she expect? That my career would accept me to just wing it at concerts and never rehearse? Or record an album in only a day's time? I thought she would be understanding, since she was also in the music business, but I guess not.

I shake my head in frustration, grazing my fingers along my only tattoo, it's beginning to fade. I make a mental note to go and get it replenished soon so that it doesn't get to looking to bad.

I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated, before heading downstairs.

I'm surprised that she's not in the kitchen. She smell of breakfast is still in the air, but no evidence of the meal is found. I check the dishwasher, and sure enough the dishes are in there. She's already eaten.

I find a sticky note stuck to the kitchen table.

**Gone to see Tenley. Be back later. -Ally**

I crinkle up the note and throw it in the trashcan. Leave it to Ally to complain about never seeing me and then eating breakfast without me before running off to meet Tenley before I even wake up.

I huff in frustration, digging out the cereal and milk.

Ally...

"Tenley... What do I do?" I sob into my hands.

Tenley and I had created a great bond since I had been living in California, and I just really needed someone to talk to. I had called her early this morning, and she had invited me over right away when I told her about last night. She had sent Ian to the park with Leila and Micah.

She shakes her head. "Please don't be upset with me, but I'm going to be honest... I understand how you feel. Ian is Austin's manager, he's gone almost the same amount of time as Austin. I try to be reasonable, though. He's just trying really hard for the people he loves, and I'd say the same for Austin. Just give it time... It'll get better. Just don't forget that he's not always going to have as much on his plate as he does right now."

I sniffle, nodding my head, knowing she's right. I wipe my eyes.

"I know, I'm just... I miss him. And I feel like he doesn't care about our relationship as much and I used to. He didn't even sleep with me last night."

Tenley frowns. "Just keep your head up."

Not being able to meet her eyes, I murmur, "Do you think marrying him was a bad idea?"

She's equally as ashamed as she says, "I'm honestly not sure."

* * *

**A/N:** _Don't hate me! I'm going to try updating again tomorrow. Stay tuned. :) Please don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**_

_Do YOU agree with Tenley? Tell me in a review__!_


	21. Reminiscing & Reminders

**A/N: **_Okay I was honestly so excited to write this chapter, along with the next few that come after this. :) Honestly, the story will not last much longer. It will have maybe thirty chapters in all. Hey, the fun stuff is just getting started, though. ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian and Tenley and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland. I also do not own "Never Say Never" by The Fray, nor am I associated with The Fray._

* * *

Ally...

After I compose myself, I decide to go back home. I've already been gone two hours, and I'm sure Austin will be lonely at home alone on his day off. Tenley tells me goodbye, and I can't help but find the flash of pity in her eyes.

When I reach my car, Ian pulls up the driveway. I wave to him, and he does the same before I climb in my car and he parks his. I can hear Micah and Leila bickering in the backseat.

I take a deep breath before stepping through my front door when I get home.

Austin is nowhere to be found, but I can hear the television echoing through the mansion, he must be in the living room.

I step to the doorway, to find him laying on the couch with the remote in his hand. His face is emotionless, and I can't help but be thankful that I have arrived unnoticed.

I begin to quietly walk away, and up the stairs to change...

"Where are you going?"

I guess I wasn't unnoticed after all.

"To change." I answer nonchalantly, but I've stopped moving. I hear him get off the couch and I start walking again.

"How come you went to Tenley's so early?" He asks, but I can't seem to detect an edge behind his voice.

"Umm... We were just having a girl talk." I answer honestly.

"Talking shit about me?" He says, and I still can't hear an edge. It sends chills down my spine, and I glance at him leaning in the doorway of our bedroom, his expression blank. He looks tired.

I sigh and shake my head, "No, Austin."

He gives me a curt nod before turning on his heel and heading back down the hallway, "I'll be in the living room." He calls.

Memories flood my head of just a short while ago, when I would come home and he would meet me at the door with a hug and a kiss and I would do the same for him. We would eat meals together and do chores together, and one time he even took the faucet off the sink and sprayed me with it, resulting in a water fight that took forever to clean up, but we laughed the entire time. He would always stand in the doorway when I announced that I was changing, just as he had right now. Except he would stay and watch me, and tell me I was beautiful whether I was wearing sweatpants and one of his old shirts or a dress that hugged my curves.

What happened to those days? I wonder hopelessly, and when I go in to the bathroom to put my hair up I find that I'm crying once more. I quickly wipe my face dry and calm myself down. Maybe I should just take a shower.

I strip off my clothes before turning on the faucet to let it warm up. I consider locking the door so Austin can't come in, something neither of us has ever done before. But I leave it unlocked and even crack the door in hopes that maybe he'll come in to the bathroom, and laugh and talk and maybe even climb in the shower with me, like he used to.

Austin...

I huff when I sit back down on the couch, and I hear the water on the shower start to run a few minutes later. My instincts tell me to go upstairs, but I decide against it. We seem really far apart these days, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

My phone begins to buzz, and I'm surprised to see that the call is from Dez. I answer swiftly.

"Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Hey, Austin. It's been a while, I was just calling to see how you were."

I'n still not used to this professional, all-business Dez.

"Good, I guess..." I say with a sigh.

"You guess?"

I bite my lip, not sure how much to discuss. I check to make sure I can still hear the water running before I continue.

"Ally and I... We aren't really on the best terms." I admit.

"Have a fight?" He asks.

"Yeah, last night... I ended up sleeping in a different room. It's more than that, though... Ever since i started working again she's been acting like I don't have time for her. I'm trying though, and I just can't be home all the time... We're not the way we used to be." I run a hand through my hair, it hurts even more to say out loud.

"I'm sorry to hear that... I know how wives can be, it just takes some adjusting, I'd say. How much longer will you be working every day?"

"About a month, and then Ally and I will be going on my three month tour."

"Just hang in there, both of you. A tour will be good for you guys, because you'll be spending virtually every second together to catch up on lost time."

I know he's right. I thank him before we finally say our goodbyes. It feels good to discuss problems with Dez, like we used to. I don't hear the water running anymore, so I assume that Ally is out of the shower and probably going to be down here pretty soon.

I check the time... Almost lunch time. I turn the television off before getting up to cook something for Ally and I.

After I finish making grilled cheese and tomato soup, she's still not downstairs. I sigh before hitting the button on the sound system.

"Ally... I made lunch."

I hear movement upstairs, and a few minutes later she comes and joins me at the table. We eat in silence.

When she finishes, she says, "That was good, nice job." She smiles at me, and it warms my heart.

Then she puts her dish in dishwasher and goes back upstairs. I'm alone, again.

I put my own dish in the dishwasher before my feet carry me to the piano. I begin playing some small tunes before my fingers start playing the familiar keys of "Never Say Never"... Out first song.

Tears prick at my eyes, but I hold them back. I play and play and play, until I realize it's beginning to get dark outside. The house is quiet, so quiet that I can hear crickets chirping outside. I sigh, deciding to go upstairs and find Ally. I really miss her.

Ally...

I hear it, the song. He plays it for what seems like forever, hours even. It's the most beautiful and heartbreaking sound. I find myself crying and singing along more than once, reminiscing for the millionth time today.

I'm thankful that I'm not crying anymore when he comes in to our room. I'm actually sitting on my bed, looking through my song book. I haven't written in so long, I miss it a lot. I go through some of the songs that I used to play in New York and make a mental note that I will make a demo out of them when I get the chance. Heck, I may even send them into a record company.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks, and I shrug, closing the leather book.

His eyes travel to the album that we have framed and hanging on the wall above our bed. Our only album.

He catches me watching his eyes and looks away quickly, his cheeks turning red. "I, uh... One more month." He says.

I raise an eyebrow, confused. "Until what?"

"Until I'm finished working. And then we go on tour."

"... We?"

"Well, yeah... I had assumed you were going to come with me."

"Who will watch the house?"

"The maids that come when I call them... The same people that always do when I'm away?"

I honestly hadn't thought about going on tour with Austin in a long time, but I guess it would make sense... Plus, I would be with him all the time. That sounded nice.

"Okay." Is all I say.

He nods before pulling off his shirt, leaving him in only sweatpants. I intake a sharp breath at the sight of his perfect body, it's been a while since I've seen it, oddly enough. My eyes travel to that tattoo, and a small park of me can't help but wondering if he regrets getting my name permanently inked onto his body. I shake the thought away.

I look away before he can catch me staring, and he comes and climbs under the covers. I can't help but notice that he is laying much further away than usual.

I sigh, turning off the light, and scooting further onto my side of the bed as well.

The distance between us is cold and unwelcoming.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm going to try and double update today! Fingers crossed. :) Don't forget to__** review, favorite, and follow**__. I'm glad the story is finally going somewhere, and I hope you all don't hate me too much!_

_Are you glad that there's finally some drama, or upset that things are no longer perfect for Austin and Ally? Tell me in a review!_


	22. Cleaning Day & Calm

**A/N: **_Double update. :) I have a busy week ahead but I will try my best to keep up with the story as well. I got many great reviews and even some suggestions that I may take in to consideration. ;) The thing is that I have to be really careful with taking suggestions because I have a really laid out plot that I need to stick to and sometimes that's hard to do when I throw extra things in there. I'll try though! :) Enjoy._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated wih Disney in any way. None of the characters except Ian and Tenley and other occasional drop-ins belong to me. I also do not own "Already Gone" by Sugarland, nor am I associated with Sugarland._

* * *

Ally...

When I wake up, I'm shocked to find Austin's arms around me, and his head laying on my shoulder. He's snoring lightly, and I cringe at his morning breath.

The way his body feels pressed against mine comforts me for the first time in what seems like forever, even though it's not been too long.

I stay wrapped in his brace for a good ten minutes before his eyes flutter open. He looks down at me and smiles, I think I see a flash of hope in his eyes.

He slowly peels his body away from mine, and I like the way the morning has started out. I watch him stretch before he goes to brush his teeth.

I make a mental note of all the things that need to be done. Sunday is mine and Austin's day to clean the house... Or mansion, rather. That's why I'm confused when I hear Austin start the shower. Why shower when we're about to clean.

I open the bathroom door, and sure enough, he's in there.

"Austin?" I say cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you showering?"

"Why not?"

"It's Sunday... Cleaning day?"

He's silent for a moment.

"Oh... Yeah."

He turns off the shower before climbing out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist. I bite my lip and force myself to meet his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know how I forgot." He chuckles lightly. I shrug. "It's fine, really. I'll go find us something to eat."

He gives me a light smile before I go to walk downstairs.

Austin...

I mentally alap myself for not remembering something that we do together every single week. Cleaning day, as odd as it seems, is a fun day for us. We laugh and sing and make the tasks entertaining. It's the day of the week where I feel like a kid again.

Once I finish drying off I find a pair of black sweatpants and socks to slip on before going to find Ally. She's made bacon and eggs.

We eat together before going to dig the cleaning supplies out of the closet.

We start by dusting off the cabinets, and then we clean the bathrooms, then the kitchens, then we mop the floors, and so on until, three hours later, the place is spotless.

Yet, it doesn't feel right... Because not a single word was spoken in these three hours, not a single song was sung, not a single laugh was shared.

I tiredly put the cleaning supplies back in the closet. I'm sure Ally's gone back upstairs to sulk, just like I'm going to go do in the living room.

I need a dog or something to keep me company on days like today.

I plop down on the couch and turn on some Sunday football. A few minutes later I hear Ally blowing her nose.

Is she sick? That's my first thought before I realize that she must be crying. Ally crying is the one thing that makes my heart hurt more than anything.

My feet carry me up the stairs to her, and sure enough, she's sitting on the floor against our bed, her cheeks tear-stained. She doesn't even look up when I enter the room.

"What's happened to us?" She whispers so quietly that I can barely hear her. That was enough to break my heart.

I join her on the floor, and cautiously wrap my arms around her. She doesn't stop me. "I don't know." I answer honestly.

Ally...

After Austin found me in the floor, we stayed there for most of the afternoon without saying a word before finally going to bed at a way too early hour. Of course he was already gone to work when I woke up.

I find myself digging through my songbook again sometime later in the day, and then I find myself recording some songs. By the end of the day I've recorded three, and saved them on to a disk that I scribble the words "Ally demo" on to. I know I'll more than likely never use this, because the chances of me getting a record deal in L.A. are slim, I haven't lived here long enough.

I stick the disk into my song book and close it up, slipping it into the drawer in my night stand.

Austin doesn't come home until about eight, I hadn't even considered waiting for him to get home before eating tonight. I feel a little guilty that it didn't cross my mind.

We watch some television together before going upstairs, and we walk in to the bathroom at the same time.

"Were you going to shower?" He asks awkwardly.

I bite my lip. "Yeah."

He looks away. "Me too... You can go first."

I do as he tells me and start the water, undressing.

I'm shampooing my hair and humming lightly to myself when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my naked waist.

My heart stops when I feel him kiss my cheek.

"I love you, Als." He murmurs.

For a moment, everything is right.

* * *

**A/N:**_The calm before the storm, eh? ;) Haha love all you lovely readers! __**Review, favorite, and follow!**_

_Could I maybe get 15 reviews?! :)_


End file.
